Living the Life He Wanted
by Jazmine's Twilight Obsession
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella so she can start living the life he wanted. She started her life with Jacob and now you read the rest...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Soooooooooooo this is a first for me, I hope you enjoy, I'm open for suggestions, critics, etc, etc. please let me know what u think, thanx!**

Today started like any other day since _he_ left, since _they_ all left, *sigh*. I did my daily ritual which consisted of waking up at 5:30am, making a coffee and eat a piece of bread or fruit. I rarely looked myself in the mirror; I don't really like what I see. My hair is still long and brown; I put it up in a ponytail and apply a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss. I went back into my room and saw him sleeping, resting after a long day of work.

It all started 8 years ago when Edward left me in the woods. I didn't exist for several months until I was finally brought back into the world by my father Charlie, he was going to send me to my mother Renee to Florida, but I didn't want to leave Charlie and I realized I was hurting him by my state. So, one day I just decided to step out and go to La Push and visit Jacob, I hoped he would receive me. When I got to Jacob's house he was surprised to see me but happy, he was just a ray of sunshine in my cloudy rainy life. Until one day Billy called me and told me he was sick and it was contagious so I couldn't visit him. I suddenly felt that hole in my stomach rip open more than it already was, I felt as if I was losing Jacob as well and I couldn't let that happen, I had to see him, I didn't care if I got infected too. I was shocked by what I found, he was a werewolf. After trying to figure it out since he couldn't tell me I just didn't know what to say or do. But we just kept going and went forward from there. I was invited to their council meetings and learned of myths and legend of his tribe, it was fascinating. Until one day Jacob and I were talking and he mentioned something like a read headed vampire that just kept evading them, and my brain snapped and I said without thinking "Victoria, oh my god, she came back, for me." Jacob didn't understand so I started explaining everything, after that my dad and I would spend our time at the reservation, Charlie was oblivious to everything of course, he was happy fishing on his days off. Jacob and the pack were trying to figure out how Victoria was able to get around them for so long. Until finally one day I was watching the news and realized that all that was happening in Seattle wasn't the work of any serial killer, it was newborns doing all the damage. Little by little, the pack would go into Seattle and look for the newborns and kill them, until they were able to trace Victoria and kill her too. I sensed a type of relief, as if something lifted off of my shoulders.

After everything that happened, I kept going to Forks High School and occasionally go out with Angela and Ben and Jacob and I, they were always nice and good-natured towards me and Jacob. Jacob and I grew closer and closer until he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. I was hesitant and tried to explain to him that I will never be whole, never be complete and will always be broken, he didn't care and said we could at least try. So, my time was always split between the reservation and Forks. Charlie and Billy were ecstatic that Jacob and I were 'together' and I was happy knowing they were happy. Well, as happy as I was going to get, I will forever carry the pain with me of not having _him_ with me, making me whole. My senior year I didn't go to prom, it was just going to get emotional and decided not to go. I decided to attend the University of Washington in Seattle and would commute on the weekends between Seattle and Forks. I had to; Charlie just could not cook, so the weekends consisted of cooking for Charlie for the coming weeks, cleaning, doing laundry, doing homework, and hanging out with Jacob. Jake was finally back at school and was going to graduate high school this year, I was glad he was, he decided to go to the University of Washington with me. Everything went smoothly. I majored in English Literature since reading has always been a passion for me. On summers I would visit Renee and enjoy the sun for4 weeks out of the year, she would tell me she was proud of me and loved me very much. Last time I saw Renee was about a year ago when I graduated and went to mine and Jake's graduation; I don't know how he did it, but he took extra courses, day and night so he can graduate with me. He obtained a degree in Business Administration, since his dream was to own his own automotive repair shop.

After we graduated Jacob and I decided to get married, so my mom stayed until august to help me with the preparations for the wedding, Phil went back to Florida and came back for the wedding. The wedding was small and simple, not that I ever fantasized about my own wedding, but that's how I wanted it. The day of the wedding I was extremely nervous and Renee and Angela helped me with my hair, makeup and dress. The ceremony was held in the reservation. While I was waiting for Charlie I just stood in front of the window reminiscing the times that _he_ would go through the window, caressing the frame and window, when all of a sudden I heard a noise in the woods, could it be…. Then Charlie went to my room and told me "Bella, I am so proud to have a daughter like you, I am happy that I get to share this important day with you. I love you Bells" a tear started streaming down his cheek and I started crying as well, "Oh dad, I love you too." "Now, now, it's your wedding day, please don't cry, Jacob is going to kill me if he sees you all red and puffy walking down the aisle, he's going to think I did something to you," a little smile smeared on his lips. "Dad, they are tears of joy, not sadness," joy because he told me he loved me and sadness because I still and always will love _him. _I started thinking if this is how a wedding to _him_ would be like, but I suddenly started thinking of something else and Charlie and I finally went to the reservation to Jacob and mine's wedding. Only close friends, family and of course the pack attended, I even got to see Jacob's sisters, it was nice to see them again after so many years, since before I came to live in Forks.

At the end of September I received a letter from the Unalaska City School District, I was shocked when I read its contents. Jake came in and saw me sitting with my mouth open,

"Bells, what's wrong, is everything okay?" I just stared at him and said "would you be willing to relocate if I asked you to?"

"Why the question Bells, of course I would, I would do anything for you, you know that."

Damn, why did he have to be so understanding "Jake, I received a teaching position in the most unlikely place."

"Really, that's great! Where exactly?" Jake said. "Well, umm, in Unalaska, Alaska, and I can't believe it because it's one of the best schools in the whole United States. I wonder why and how…?" I contemplated in my head.

"Wow, Alaska, really? I thought you would want to go somewhere with a sun for warmer climate."

"Jake, why would I need a sun when I already have you." And it was true, he was my own personal sun who shines just for me, even though I don't feel just as he does for me, I am selfish that way, and I hate it but I can't be alone, I need my sunshine with me, I reached out to touch his cheek and gave him a kiss.

"Aww Bells, thank you, I love you. You know you have made me so happy by giving us a chance..." when I suddenly interrupted him, "Jake, please, don't, just please think about it and let me know by the end of the week, they can't wait long for a response."

At the end of the week we started packing after we did research on the city and decided that we should relocate. He was excited because there wasn't an automotive repair shop and wanted to finally start living our life together. Our life, Jacob and I….. Renee and Phil came from Florida and we all celebrated with Billy and said good bye to our family with promises of seeing each other soon.

We settled into a small two bedroom house which was perfect for Jake and I. when I went to our first teacher meeting I finally understood why I was chosen. One of my former professors from U of W recommended me for the job, he was originally from Unalaska. Our first year was good, easily set a routine: wake up and get ready, make breakfast, say bye to Jacob while he would get ready to finally start his business, and I would head out to the high school and teach English. One day I woke up and I couldn't believe it, I kept looking and looking, and reading and I didn't know if I should be happy or what other emotions are there, they were mixed but decided for happy. I took the day off and decided to surprise Jake and cooked a nice romantic meal with candles, I also decided to bake a cake, first time and hoped it would taste good enough. When I set up everything, 45 minutes before Jacob came home from work I took a shower and got ready to receive Jacob. I put on a nice pink shirt that hanged lose but accentuated my breast nicely with simple dressy pants and of course flats because I am still much the klutz. I was ready for him in front of the door when he opened the door to find a dimly lit room with me in front wearing a big smile on my face.

"Hi Jake, how was work?" I said. Jake just stared and said "what's all this for?" and I responded, "what, I can't surprise my husband with a nice meal after a long day at work?"

"Of course Bella, I'm just surprised that's all, pleased, but surprised." With a big grin on his face.

"Come, sit so we can start dinner," I served him dinner and we just talked about our day, until it was time for dessert, here goes nothing…..

"I'm going to get dessert from the fridge," breathe, breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, I can do this, I can do this, it's a good thing, yes, yes it is…..

Placing the cake in front of Jake I tell him "can you please do the honors to cut the cake for me while I get the plates?" "Sure, of course Bella" I hand him the knife and I start walking toward the kitchen when I slowly turn to see his reaction, biting my bottom lip…..

He instantly drops the knife, places his hands on the side of our small dinner table and reads, reads it again, and then reads it out loud, "Congratulations honey, we're expecting….." he slowly turns his face to see me, and I'm seriously worrying about our dinner table when I see his face, his eyes, what was it, yes, wonderment, questioning,

"Bella, what are we expecting? Company? Is Charlie coming, are we going to receive visitors?" I just stared at him, hiding back laughter that was threatening to escape my lips when I say "no Jake, we're not expecting that kind of visitor, it's something more ummmm permanent…?" I just stare at him when I'm all of a sudden off the floor and going around in circles…

"Jake, you have to stop; I'm going to throw up, which is going to be a regular occurrence in the coming months. I want to wait until it starts by itself and not because you start it." He lays me down in the sofa and sits next to me apologizing while grabbing my hands…

"Wow, Bella, I don't even know what to say… we're going to be parents. I think this is the best dinner of my life." I could see a tear wanting to escape his eye when he breathes in, brings my hands to his mouth and kisses them and tells me he loves me. He then touches the side of my face and starts kissing my forehead, my eyes, then goes to the side of my cheeks until he finally arrives at my mouth and says "I love you Bella, I always will" and kisses me slowly and then it grows deeper. He picks me up and places my legs around his torso while kissing me and goes to our bedroom. He lays me down on our bed and turns off the lights, he knows I don't like them on, he doesn't like that but we compromised. He starts kissing me again and moves to my jaw, my ear, then kisses my shoulder and goes down my arm and fingers, doing the same thing to the other one. He starts taking off his shirt and starts to pull my shirt off me. He starts kissing my chest and moves to my right breast and starts licking it in a circle motion and moves to the left one and does the same while caressing my legs and pulls off my pants. "I love you Bella…." And caresses my stomach, puts his ear on it and says "hi little buddy, or girl, whichever as long as you're healthy, again, thank you Bella." I felt so loved and wanted to enjoy this joyous moment 100%, but I never can, I always feel guilty for loving _him_ more than Jake. That night he made love to me while he chanted over and over again that he loved me.

Next morning I woke up to the smell of something…burning! I run to the kitchen and see Jake holding a pan, "sorry, I wanted to surprise you by making you breakfast but I guess that didn't go too well…"

"Oh Jake thank you but you know you are not allowed near the stove."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll make it up to you, I am going to clean up and take you to breakfast. Deal, because I am NOT taking no for an answer."We went for breakfast and then called our parents to tell them the news and everybody was happy.

8 months later I'm at the hospital screaming in pain with Jake by my side grabbing my hand telling me everything was going to be okay and Renee on my other side telling me I was doing great. Finally, after 6 long hours we finally had little William Charles Black (William for Billy and Charles for Charlie). Renee stayed with me for 4 weeks to help me and Jacob with little Wills until she went back to Florida, I was going to miss her, she was a great help.

Jake and I settled to a new routine which consisted of waking up at odd hours to diaper changes, burping, vomits, but it was worth it, he was worth it. Wills was my reason for living, I love him like I never thought I would love someone, a motherly love. Now I understand why Rosalie would want this for me, this is the best gift that life has ever given me.

Jake and I were really comfortable with each other, we were best friends of course, that's how I really see and love him although I won't tell him. I'm just waiting for that one thing that is bound to happen, even though I know it will hurt because I do love Jacob, I will be able to live without him, he is not my life like _he_ was, Wills is my life now. But I do wonder when and if Jacob would someday imprint, I wondered that for all these years, until finally, after being together for 8 years...


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**OKAY! SOOO HOPEFULLY YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I'M GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. I WOULD LOVE SOME INPUT! THANX SO MUCH, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :) AGAIN, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'D APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO CONTACT ME, HERE'S CHAPTER 2 ENJOY!**

Eight years later and I'm standing under the door frame watching him sleep. *sigh* I turn around and go to the nursery room where little William is sleeping. He looks so much like his father, dark skin, although not as dark as Jacob but not as pale as me, I think it's a good mix. He has my brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I can't believe how time flies, he is now a little over a year old and I feel as if I just had him yesterday, my little baby. I went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee and made some breakfast for when Jacob wakes up before I left for work. Work, I'm glad I'm back at work. I arrived at the high school around 7:15am, classes were going to start at 7:45am so I had around 30 minutes to prepare. I went to the chalkboard and wrote 'Mrs. Black' "English III" "Today's topic: test your knowledge, SURPRISE TEST! I laughed while writing because I knew they were going to hate me for it, I pulled down the projector sheet to cover it until I was ready to tell them; this was going to be fun.

7:45am and my students were ready and waiting.

"All right class, I hope your weekend was great. Now, remember the assignment that I gave you last Friday, which was to read the remainder of The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros. Now, I know everybody read it ALL, right? Because the book is really easy to read and it's a fairly small book…. Now, does anybody have any questions regarding its contents?"

"Mrs. Black, The House on Mango Street was really interesting to read, I'm not sure if I am saying it right but, the way that her neighborhood and its people are described tells me that there are a lot of differences to what I am used to, there are different races here but since it's small it's not much. I was just curious by the different kinds of women that she talks about, it's interesting really," said Jane.

"Yes, thank you Jane, you are right. There aren't that many different races here since it is really small, however, I grew up mostly in Arizona and I can tell you that in my life I have come across women that are similar to those on The House on Mango Street. I like that you noticed that difference, and…." The door opened and in walked the principal:

"Mrs. Black I'm sorry for the interruption but we have new late students enrolling this year. I want to introduce you to Alice and Edward Cullen," I just stared and could not believe it; _THEY_ were right in front of me, with the same facial expression of disbelief. How did she not see me here? HOW? WHY?

"Mrs. Black, Mrs. Black, is everything all right?" the principal asked me.

I slowly turned to the principal, assessed my thoughts and replied, "Yes, of course, I apologize, I just had a long night, William couldn't go to sleep so that means I couldn't as well, I'm sorry again. I'm just a little out of it today," or the rest of my life, I noticed how he had a questioning look when I mentioned William, no doubt he knows now and read the principal's mind, and… yes, his eyes got wider, I guess filled with more questions.

"Of course Mrs. Black, well, here are your new students, you can go back to your discussion, have a nice day." Yea, right, like that was going to happen, what am I going to do, they're both staring at me with disbelief, waiting for me to say something, oh yes, we're in class, dang it….

"Mr. and Ms. Cullen, there are two available seats behind Jane and Patrick. Please raise your hands to let them know who you are, ok thanks. Please come see me after class ends so I can give you the syllabus for the rest of the semester. Now, back to our discussion, does anybody have any questions or any input before I tell you the great surprise I have for you?" I looked around the room and nobody had anything to say, I just needed to breathe a little bit and just think, my heart felt like it wanted to explode out of my chest. Alice and Edward were having their little discussions, I could almost always notice. They are really surprised to see me here, I wonder why Alice didn't see me here….

"All right then, since everybody knows everything there is to know about The House on Mango Street…. We…" I started pulling up the projector sheet up and reveal the board, while behind me I heard from all different directions:

"Aw Mrs. Black! No, but why. Dang it. I knew I should've at least read the beginning…" I just smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"We will have a surprise test regarding the material that we ALL read, well, with the exception of our two new students, you don't need to take it," yea, like they don't already know it…. When I turned around Edward had his hand up, I breathed in deeply and pointed at him….

"Mrs. ….Black….. Alice and I read the material already in our previous school; we can also take the test if that's all right with you, Mrs. Black…." He stressed the 'Mrs.' and the 'Black'… of course he did.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, you can also take the test if you wish, Joshua, please pass out the exam to the whole class. Thank you." I went to my seat and concentrated my thoughts into William so I can calm down while watching Joshua pass out the exam. Edward would not stop staring and it was making me feel uncomfortable, what should I do? Oh I know…

"Jane, can you do a big favor for me and come up here…ok, I need to step outside for a little bit, thanks, I'll be right back. Ok kids, I need to step out for a couple minutes, Jane is going to be my eyes and ears so don't try anything funny….." Oh crap, crap, crap! Ok, breathe in deeply, and exhale. I pulled out my cell and called Jacob, what am I going to say?

"Hello? Bella, is everything all right? Aren't you supposed to be teaching right now?"

"Hi, no, everything is all right I just wanted to know how William was because he was having trouble sleeping last night and you know me, I over-worry about everything, especially little Wills, I miss him," he knows that's totally me, I can't tell him right now.

"Oh, ok. I just thought it was weird you were calling me at this time when class is in session. Well, Wills is doing fine, he's still sleeping, thank god….. " He chuckled.. "I'm still contemplating if I should just stay here with him or just go to work," I see Jane's head pop out of the classroom door and tells me that they're almost finished.. "Jake, I'm sorry but I have to let you go and go back into the classroom, they are almost done with their exam, see you later. Oh, and let me know if you're going to stay or go to work, bye." I hung up before he was able to answer, I took another deep breath and went inside the classroom.

"Ok, 2 more minutes and our time is up." I started getting everything set up for the next class, although I was seriously thinking of making an excuse and just leave but I would have to still get this over with so I might as well do it sooner than later.

"Time is up! Jane, pick up the exams and set them on my desk please, thank you."

Everybody started to gather their things and leave the classroom, until only Alice and Edward remained. "Here Mrs. Black, I put mine on top, see you tomorrow!" Jane said, "Thank you Jane."

"So….. Mrs. Black, you are married with a baby boy?" after 8 years, that little pixie's voice was soothing; I have missed her just like all of _them_.

"Yes, Alice, I am married and have a baby boy named William, he's my life now. And now that we're on the subject, how did you not see this? All of this? How did you not see Jacob, William or I here? I've been going through this in my head and I can't seem to figure it out…"

"I know, I've been asking myself the same question, I don't know why, maybe because you are human and have been apart from you for so long and am not attuned to you as before, or…" when she was suddenly interrupted by Edward

"Wait, Black, Jacob Black? Black from the reservation Black, from the tribe, from La Push?"

"Yes, that Black. How do you know about the Blacks from La Push?" ok, now this was interesting…

"I can explain, or rather Carlilse can explain in further detail later today, your next class is about to start."

"I can't today, not right now, please go. Good bye." I dismissed them. They both left the room with sad looks on their faces; I needed some serious thinking and figure out how to tell Jacob. I placed my index fingers next to my temples…

I finally arrived home after an extremely stressful day and could not believe my life. I realized Jacob didn't let me know if he went to work or not, but it looks like he did because nobody is home, I decided to call him…

"Hey Jacob, where are you, where is William?"

"Oh, sorry Bells, I had to come work for just a little bit, I have William with me don't worry. We're already outside the house, bye."

We finally settled William down in his bed and I was in the restroom getting ready for bed. Jacob was in our bed waiting for me. *sigh* it's now or never…

"So Jacob, I have something really important to tell you. But I don't know how I should tell you. I think I am afraid of your reaction. You are going to have to control yourself, think that William is in the other room , ok." He was staring at me with questioning eyes and waited for me to continue.

"Today we received new students, I was extremely shocked because never in a million years did I ever think that _they_ were going to walk through those doors…." He still didn't fully understand what I was trying to tell him…. Uggggh, how frustrating… "Jacob, Alice and Edward Cullen passed through those doors…" his eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets and screamed "WHAAAAAT!"

"Shhh, Jake, you're going to wake up Wills! Calm down!" whispering to him.

"How the hell do you want me to calm down after what you just told me? I can't react as if I received the most happy news of my life!" lowering his voice. I sat in front of him in the bed and put my hands on his shoulders, I started rubbing them so he can calm down.

"I know, believe me I know. I couldn't do anything because everything was in front of the classroom and the principal. I briefly spoke to them after class and Alice told me that she didn't see me in her visions, nor you or William. They had no idea that I, we were here."

"So what's going to happen no? why are they here? Are they going to leave soon? Bella?" I know that he's getting sad and is starting to question everything, if I loved him or not, if I regret this life with him, he said my name as if he was pleading….

"Jacob, please calm down, I don't know why they are here. They offered to explain everything to me, they want me to go to their house and….. Jacob! Let me finish! You need to hear this from me right now. I love you Jacob, and no I will never regret this life with you, you have given me William, he's my angel sent from above. I just want to know why they are here and for how long, after that you and I will decide what to do, ok?"

"Bella, I don't know what to do or say, I appreciate you telling me that, I really needed to hear it. I love you too. So you're going to go talk to him, them?" I nodded, "when are you going to talk to them?" I thought for a little bit and answered, "I think tomorrow will be fine, I'll take William with me."

"I can't have Wills next to those bloodsuckers Bella!"

"Jacob! Don't call them that! And they will not do anything to him, trust me on that, remember they don't live like others of their kind. And I can't go alone, and I can't take you. I need to talk to them without you there. Don't worry Jacob; everything is going to be fine." Well, I hoped everything would be fine, I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He responded just as I thought he would: with a hungry out of control response. He turned off the lights and kept kissing me without reservation, he always tried to make me feel loved, and I did. But like always, I could never let myself go completely, but I wouldn't tell him that, I loved him too much. I put my hands on the sides of his face and said:  
"I love you Jacob, never doubt that." That made him crazy and kept telling me that he loved me and always will until he finally fell asleep with a grin on his face. I sat up and went to the restroom and wash my face, I walked to the window in our bedroom and I thought I saw movement…. Oh crap!


	3. Chapter 3: Encountering the Rest

**HELLO EVERYBODY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR PUTTING MY STORY ON ALERT, THAT MADE MY DAY. AND OF COURSE, THE ONES THAT PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITE LISTS, WOW, THANX SO MUCH! I FEEL SO FLATTERED *blush* NOW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL KEEP UPDATING REGULARLY IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS... AGAIN, NOW, ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER 3! AGAIN, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANX!**

Damn it, I knew it was him, why does he do that to me, to himself!

"Edward, if you can hear me, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to go talk to your family tomorrow, I'm going to call in sick, text me right now if you heard me." I look around for my phone and can't find it. I search the living room until I found it on the kitchen counter,

"Crap, he did hear me…." Whispering to myself while reading the message

"_**I'll let my family know, good night**_…." A tear started rolling down my cheek; I quickly wiped it off and erased the message when I realized I didn't have their address, "damn it…"

My phone buzzed again and it said "_**here are the directions and the address to our house…."**_ I sighed and went back to my room and lay down beside Jacob, drifting into darkness.

I start hearing grunts and noises; I opened my eyes and started to listen more closely, William! I briefly turn to see Jacob still sleeping, he clearly didn't hear.

"Oh William, honey, what's wrong? What time is it? Oh it's 3:00 a.m. No, baby, don't cry, mommy is right here. Sh, sh, sh. You are the most important thing in my life now Wills. I love you." I went and sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I wonder why he's so restless; he's been like this for two nights already. Maybe he is teething. "Ok William, we're going to the kitchen to make you a bottle so you can eat and go back to sleep okay, let's go." I held him close to my chest while talking to him; he is getting so heavy, so I sat him down on the high chair next to the kitchen. I started gathering everything and preparing his bottle when I heard that Wills was becoming restless and told him "Wills, I'm almost done, don't worry," when I turn I saw him trying to wiggle out of his high chair, I ran to him, grabbed him and sat on the sofa and started to feed him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella wake up, wake up Bella" I heard Jacob call my name until I realized I was still in the living room with William on top of me, sleeping.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you in the living room with Wills?"

"Jake, mmmmm, hold on…. Ok, yea, Wills was crying at night and I woke up and made him a bottle and fed him here in the living room. I guess we just fell asleep. Are you getting ready for work?"

"I don't know if I should go to work, I think I should go with you to go see them, I don't trust them..."

"Jacob, I cannot go with you there, you're going to get riled up, get mad and just turn; you know that! I'm not going to take that chance; and I don't want you to scare William, because if he sees you turn that's what's going to happen… also, I know I won't be able to concentrate and get everything out of the way. That's why I'm taking William with me; I've already told you and I will tell you again, they will NOT do anything to William or to myself, I know them that much. So please, Jacob, please trust me. Go to work and I'll call you as soon as I'm finished talking to them or if I need you for whatever reason, please, for me…..?"

"Dammit Bella! Fine! But promise me if you feel even just a little bit uncomfortable, just leave or call me ok?"

"Yes Jacob, I promise." I stand up and give him a slight kiss on the lips, "I love you, now go, and get ready."

Two hours later and Jacob headed to work after I made him breakfast, assured him I was fine, made him something to eat for lunch; and kiss him goodbye.

"William, honey, I love you baby…. Now, come here so I can bathe you and get you ready to meet 6, well, 7 of the most important people that I've come to love in my whole life; even though I don't think they feel the same way about me….."

Another two hours later William and I were heading out to the car and waited for about 5 minutes for it to heat up so we can head out over to the Cullen's.

Ok Bella, breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale….. As I pull up to one of the most gorgeous houses I've seen in my life, my heart keeps beating and beating faster and faster as I approach it.

"Please don't come out and greet me, let me take my time….." I whisper to myself, not realizing that they can actually hear me…. "Dang, I forgot about that perk; super human hearing…." *sigh*

I look over and see William with his eyes popped open looking at his beautiful white surroundings.

"Hey William, we're here….. I know huh, it's so nice and beautiful. All right, let me make sure you're warm and covered…" I zipped up his winter jacket, put his hood up to cover his head and part of his face, wrap him in a big thick blanket, pick him up and place him on my chest, and head up to that beautiful three story house and knock on the front door…..

"Hello Bella, I'm so glad you have decided to come and visit us; and of course little William. Please, come in, everybody is waiting," I was greeted by Carlisle, of course, the head of the family.

"Thank you Carlisle, it's nice to see you after all these years…"

"Thank you, it's nice to hear you say that. May I be so bold as to ask if I can hug you?"

"Yes, of course Carlisle," he hugged me while I still had William on my chest. It felt so… Right… he hugged me softly but strong enough to feel that he was genuinely happy.

"Bella, here's Esme, she has practically been pacing the whole house since she knew you were coming…" with a smile on his face she led me towards Esme…

"Bella, it's so nice of you to come and see us. I have missed you so much. You know I will always see you as one of my own. Is this little William? Can I see him please?" she hugged me and William with so much love and adoration, I had to swallow back a chocked sob that was threatening to escape after hearing her say that to me, but I needed to feel strong and held it back.

"Esme, I have missed you too as well. Yes, this is little William, which I also call Wills or little Wills…" we both looked at him while I pulled the blanket and the hood of his jacket off his face, I heard gasps from different parts of the room but did not turn to see who. I was too enthralled by Esme's eyes widening and look of profound love, and I knew she loved him then; I smiled and turn to her "…he's mine, and he's my whole life now."

"Bella, he is so beautiful. I am really happy for you. I'm letting you know now that if you ever need anything, even if you think is small and insignificant, I will be here to help you. Oh, and I have some baby food for him and some for you just in case you get hungry ok."

"Wow, Esme you know you didn't have to do that, but thank you very much," yes, wow, this lady is phenomenal.

"Yes, I did; now, here is the rest of the family…."

"Bella! Wow you're a mamma now! And a hot mamma at that!" yep, that was Emmet, making everything funny and sexual, which I was glad, I was starting to feel extremely emotional and needed it.

"Hi Emmet! Yes, I'm a mamma now, and thanks for calling me hot, after the pregnancy I just… it was not the easiest time, but I can't regret it of course. I don't think I can ever live without him in my life," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hello Bella. It's nice seeing you again and your little William. He's such a nice baby. I'm glad you have him now." Wow, I don't even know what to say, she has always been really cold, distant and what do you call it, yea, bitchy, so this was new…

"Ummmm, thank you Rosalie; I'm sorry but I find this hard to believe, you being nice to me…?" while chuckling at her…

"Yes, I know, and I apologize for that. It was just because I was so angry at you for passing out on normal human experiences, just like this important one…" she looked at me, smiled a little, and then turned to William and her eyes widened, I think more than Esme, and her smile grew bigger, making her more beautiful that she already was. Wow, I did not see this coming, I chucked a little bit at this and everybody just looked at me with questioning eyes, oh yea….

"Sorry, just a thought I had, never you mind."

"Hi Bella, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so glad you are here! Yaaay! Can I hug you? Please? Please? Please? Oh you're going to say yes anyway, yaaay!" and she was jumping with excitement as she approached me and hugged me and started twirling me around and I started to get dizzy as she put me down.

"Wow, Alice, that was actually not surprising…" everybody laughed a little at this, and she was still with her big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Bella. Nice seeing you again and I apologize for…" I interrupted Jasper before he finished his sentence with that hint of southern drawl, walked up to him and hugged him, well, tried to because I had William

"Jasper, you don't need to apologize for anything…. No, Jasper, I don't want to hear it. It happened almost 8 years ago, the past is past and if you continue to feel regret and feel guilty, I am sure this little pixie right here is going to start feeling more and more sad; and I don't think you want that right… and of course I don't want that either so please, just, let it go, just let go of that emotion, if not for your sake, please do it for mine, for my well being….. Yes?"

"Bella, there are no words that I can use to describe what I am feeling at the moment. But one of them is relief, thank you Bella."

"You're welcome Jasper." I knew he was going to be the last one.

"Hello Bella…." Awkward silence "….. You were able to find your way home, I mean here." Dang, he did not just say home, I tried to ignore that and felt a little relief as I heard someone contain a laugh, which was Emmet of course and just said.

"Hello Edward; and yes I did, thanks for the directions. Do you guys mind if I sit down? William is getting heavier for me by the day," I smiled at this.

"Of course Bella, this is your home, you can do anything you want," that was caring and nurturing Esme. Everybody started sitting down all around me, I guess to start the visit/meeting, or whatever it's called this.

"Thank you. Thanks everybody." William started feeling a little fuzzy and started moving when I sat him on my lap, it was hot in here, and I guess they turned the heater on for our benefit. I started taking off his winter jacket and set it next to me as I stood him up in front of me. I knew he was getting restless and wanted to explore his new surroundings.

"Esme, do you mind if he just explores around? I know that's what he's thinking; he does this every time we go somewhere new. He won't stay that far from me anyways."

"Bella, as I said, you're free to do whatever you want to; and I'm pretty sure Alice bought him some stuff to play with anyways." Once Esme finished, Alice was already in front of me with all kinds of age appropriate toys for William, I had to laugh at that and just say "of course you did Alice, thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Bella, and it's my pleasure." She went back to sit next to Jasper holding his hand; he was looking at her with such adoration in his eyes. I then noticed everybody was staring at me and William and our interaction, yep, this was me now, get over it.

"All right. So should I start, should you start? You know what, I will start. So why Unalaska, Alaska?"


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**HELLO! ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! LOL! OK THANX SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK TO READ MY STORY, AND THANX FOR THE NEW ONES THAT HAVE JUST DISCOVERED IT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. I AM NOT SURE IF I AM A GOOD STORY TELLER AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE TOLD IF I AM OR NOT, SO I CAN EITHER IMPROVE OR STOP WRITING, LOL. FOR MY ONE AND ONLY REVIEW SO FAR (_BECAUSE I'M HOPING FOR MORE IN THE FUTURE *HINT* *HINT*_) THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! THAT TOTALLY MADE MY DAY :D NOW, PLEASE, I'LL STRESS THIS AGAIN, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS, AND LOTS OF THEM! IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD, TAKE AWAY, TWIST, SWITCH, ETC, ETC, ETC. I WELCOME EVERYTHING WITH OPEN AND LOVING ARMS... NOW, TO THE STORY...!**

"Well, as you know we move every few years to different parts of the world. We decided on Unalaska, Alaska because of its remote location; we didn't know you were here, Alice didn't get a vision, which we're still trying to figure out why…" I nodded my head while I asked "Alice, since when did you stop having visions of me?"

"I think I stopped a little after we left… Um… I remember, the last vision was when you were arguing with your father. He was going to send you to Florida because…." I interrupted before she finished the train of thought she was having with her vision, I didn't want everybody knowing about that part of my life…

"Thank you Alice. I think I have a theory about that. But I want you to continue Carlisle, before I tell you my reason for being here."

"Of course, Bella; as I was saying we partially decided of a remote location, however, we also decided this place because we can be here longer, just like our extended family that also lives here in Alaska. Esme and I wanted our family back together again, and the only way that was going to happen was if we went to a new place with new beginnings. Also, their hospital was lacking in doctor's, hence, my talent," he said with a big smile in his face.

"You weren't all together? Where were all of you?"

"Jasper and I were searching my family background after watching the video with James. Then, we would visit Esme and Carlisle or visit Rosalie and Emmet. We also vacationed Egypt and Japan" Alice said sadly.

"Emmet and I went to live in Switzerland for several years and then we just traveled after that. We would visit Esme and Carlisle occasionally," Rose answered, while also watching my William.

"I have just been traveling and tried to track Victoria, but I lost her…" he said with clenched teeth.

"Victoria! When were you tracking her? She's dead."

"I….. Started tracking her right after I left; and what do you mean by she's dead?"

"Oh, you don't know…. Well, after you left, months later, I started to go to La Push and spend time with Jacob in the reservation; he said something about being frustrated because there was a red haired vampire that kept escaping their grasp. At the same time, however, there were a lot of killings in the Seattle area and I remembered what you said about newborn vampires being at their strongest at that time but also out of control; so, I was able to find the connection: Victoria was creating all these new vampires. I of course ran to La Push and let Jacob and the pack know my theory; they went to Seattle and little by little killed all of the newborn vampires until they finally found Victoria and destroy her."

Everybody was staring at me with awe, confusion, pride, and hurt?

"I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have…" Edward kept repeating over and over again to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did," I told him staring straight into his eyes; they looked pained. He needs to know that I hurt, even now, although I'm not going to tell him. I feel resentment you could say, towards him….

"What do you mean Jacob and the pack? How were they able to destroy an army of newborn vampires?" Jasper asked me with his military voice.

"Right, I haven't told you this. Jacob is a werewolf…"  
"WHAT!" "My dear" "Filthy dog!" "Only Bella"

"Not one of you has the right to judge me! I was left alone! Every single one of you left me! He was with me throughout my 'I hate my life and myself' days. He was able to pull me out of it, love me, and take care of me, even though I wasn't completely there, I wasn't completely his…." It started with a scream which subsided into a whisper all the time while I was crying and looking down at my hands.

All of a sudden I feel William touching my knees and standing up while looking at me with worrying eyes, he was always a smart little boy, "Momma, momma," he raised his hands so I can pick him up and I did. He stood up on my thighs and put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips; this always calmed me down, "Momma, love you, momma." I just smiled and told him "I love you too my little Wills, you're just too smart mister," I chuckled while sitting him on my lap, he snuggled into me.

I looked up and I saw everybody staring at us in wonderment, and sadness, until finally Carlisle spoke.

"I apologize on behalf of everybody. We're not judging you Bella; it's just that werewolves are extremely unstable and it took us all by surprise."

"Wow Bella, you've got guts now, nice!" Yep, Emmet again, jejejeje.

"Wow, I guess that would work," Jasper said chuckling.

"So how did you get to end up here Bella?" Rosalie asked with curious eyes.

"Well, after the whole Victoria thing, I graduated high school and went to the University of Washington. I majored in English Literature and Jacob soon followed and he majored in Business Administration. We both graduated the same year four years later. After graduation we went back to Forks and decided to get married. About a month after we were married I received an offer on employment to teach here at this high school and have been here ever since. Of course, as you can see I became pregnant with William about a year of us being here; and a year later, here we are."

"Wow, Bella, congratulations. Wait, didn't you say that his pregnancy wasn't the easiest time…?" this was Alice.

"Dang, I forgot you vampires can't forget anything. Um yea, it wasn't. I had a lot of complications during the pregnancy and afterwards. Well, during the pregnancy I acquired gestational diabetes which is fairly common to pregnant women, well, you must all know all about it since you live with a doctor of course. I just had to eat really healthy, which was not hard for me but for Jacob…" laughing while I said this ".. was extremely hard. Every time he would look at the dinner plate or any plate for that matter would have a sad puppy look face because he just can't stop eating. It's the werewolf in him, he burns calories by just sleeping; but we both agreed, well I made him agree that he would be on a diet with me for the rest of the pregnancy because I could not have so much food and not be able to eat it. He agreed thinking it was going to be easy, but then he saw the food portions, and I swear I think I saw a tear the first time I showed him." I was laughing at this memory.

Everybody started laughing with me, well, for the exception of Edward of course; he was just staring at me and William without noise.

"How have you felt after the pregnancy, did it turn into diabetes type 2 or did you go back to normal?" the doctor in Carlisle asked me, what a shocker…..

"No, everything is fine. I went back to normal, thank god. I would keep having these weird food cravings like ice cream with sardines, yuck."

Everybody smiled at me after this.

"So, I have to ask, how long do you plan on being here?" I just had to so I could talk to Jacob and see what we were going to do about it.

"Well, since we had not the slightest idea you were here, I don't know. I guess we should leave since you were here first, we don't mean to make you uncomfortable with us being here, I know that it is. But just know that we will always love you Bella, and regardless of anything, you will always be part of this family" Carlisle said with a look of love and sadness.

"I'm sorry but I found that a little hard to believe, how can you say you have always loved me if you left me without a goodbye?" I asked forming tears in my eyes. "Before you answer that question, Esme, can I please lay down William in your room? He's asleep and like I've said, he's getting heavier by the minute now." She agreed and led me to her and Carlisle's room, everyone just stared at me and turned to their mates to ask for comfort; they knew this conversation wasn't over.

"Thank you Esme. Please give me a minute with William, thanks." Oh god William, "I'm glad you're here with me, I think I would have gone crazy without you. Thank you for calming me down, although now I think it might have been Jasper….. mmmm no, I know it wasn't him, it was you, you can always calm me down. I love you honey, my baby." I kissed him on his forehead and grabbed his blanket and put in slightly over him. He started to get a little fuzzy and I decided to lie down next to him and rub his tummy, and then his right leg, then move to his left leg; his arms, his face, while singing to him:

"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He loves this rhyme and quickly calms down and falls down asleep.

Now, what I've been dreading…..

Here goes….nothing?

Ummmmmmmmmmmm I think it will be something...


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations II

** HELLO! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR COMING BACK! NOW, AGAIN, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I'VE UPDATED ALMOST A CHAPTER A DAY SO I THINK THAT'S PRETTY GOOD... :D SO, NOW, AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHERE I'M GOING OR NOT, IF I'M A GOOD STORY TELLER OR NOT. THANX! AGAIN, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to post this sooner, ooops... but i do not own Twilight nor the series, all of it is S.M. Lucky and smart girl...**

**NOW, TO THE STORY! ENJOY! :D**

Before going back to the living room I went to the restroom that was located inside Carlisle and Esme's room to freshen up. I splashed my face and just calm down and breathe; I have to be strong for me and for William, and of course for Jacob. I finally got out of the restroom, glanced at little William just to make sure he's asleep and walked into the living room. Everybody was still in place like statues, just waiting for me.

"Ok, now you can answer my question. I don't want one explanation for the whole family, I want an individual response, although, I don't expect for Rosalie to give me another one I don't already know, so I don't expect anything from you. I don't want to sound inconsiderate or cold-hearted but it's the truth, and I am seriously tired of lies and deceptions, so please, let's get this show on the road. I don't have all day and I have to get home and make dinner for Jacob." Everybody was staring at me with so many emotions: Jasper was in awe and proud of me, I think Rosalie liked me referring to her the way I did, so I can say she felt proud; Alice looked pained; Esme and Carlisle also looked in pained and proud of me; Emmet, well, he's Emmet, he looks like a big teddy bear in pain, but proud of what I just said, I can tell he held back on something he wanted to say but Edward cut him off. Edward, well, he had every emotion possible in his face and his eyes, but the last statement brought him pain and hurt.

"Since I'm the head of this family, I will start, if you don't mind, this comes from me and Esme. If you want her to tell you herself that's fine, but we left simply because Edward asked us to. Every time any one of us makes a mistake like lose control or make people suspicious of us, he would pack up and leave without any complaints. He told us that it was the best for you, that it will keep you out of danger because being close to us put you in danger every single day. Bella, we love you, and we didn't want to leave you, but we thought about it and realized that it was true, you being close to us put you in danger daily and we couldn't say no to our first son," he glanced at Edward who was looking out the window, although he was obviously listening, and then averted his eyes to Esme, who was sobbing dry tears, she was obviously in pain. "Right, of course you would listen to Edward, your first son. I understand your logic. Before I say anything I want to hear everybody first; and Esme you don't have to explain anything, I accept Carlisle's reason for both of you."

Esme knelt in front of me, grabbed my hands, kissed them and said, "Bella, regardless of anything that happened or may happen from now on, I've loved you since Edward loved you. Never doubt that, when we left, it was so hard for everybody, but I'm only going to talk about myself. I missed you so much, you have been my daughter since the beginning, since Edward came through the door of the house in Forks with such happiness, and I knew then and there that you were my daughter, even though I didn't know you at that moment. But when I did meet you I grew to love you more because you are such a beautiful person inside and out and you accepted us for what we were, you didn't care what we were, you just accepted us with open arms." By the time she finished I was crying and sobbing; Esme reached up and cleaned my tears away with her right hand and kissed me in the forehead.

"I'm sorry Esme, I don't want you to be hurt and in pain, all I want is for…."

"No, Bella, don't apologize. You have every right to ask this of us, this is actually nothing compared to what we actually deserve for doing what we did. Just please, let me do this for you, for myself, I need it; I love you Bella." She went back to Carlisle and into his arms, sobbing silently while Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. I felt guilty….

"Bella, I told Edward he was exaggerating. You know he was but he didn't want to pay any attention. He is so stubborn, you know that. I was ready to just punch him in the gut or something, but nobody let me… But if you say it right now, I will do it, I'll do it for you, but also for me…" Emmet, of course, thinking with his instincts not his head, he said this while eyeing Edward and clutching his fists and hitting them against each other as to get ready.

I chuckled a little… "Thank you Emmett, but it's not necessary. But don't worry, if I need you to punch him or hit him or do something to him, you'll be the first person to ask, ok? But you didn't give me your reason; I'm still waiting…"

He smiled when I gave him approval but frowned when I demanded his reason…

"Well, its pretty much what Carlisle said, but, also because he did something like that for me when I asked him to. A long time ago, years after I was turned, I came across someone that smelled so delicious, kind of what you smell like to Edward, but in contrast to Edward, I didn't think, I just acted; I drained the poor lady. I felt guilty after but I told everybody what happened and decided to leave. We didn't have a long time living there so I felt more guilty; Edward agreed to it, he didn't complain, he just told me that everything was going to be all right. Therefore, when he came to us that day to propose to everybody to leave, I couldn't say no. But I would constantly tell him that this was a stupid idea and that we should stay, please believe me little sis; I love you and I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't go against Edward's wishes either. But please know, just like Esme said, I will always love you and you will always be my little sister."

I just stood quiet and inhaled deeply; I just nodded and waited for someone else to keep going. If I opened my mouth I was going to cry for sure, so I contained myself; I guess Jasper felt my mood so he continued….

"Bella, we kind of started this conversation awhile ago, but I can't apologize anymore because you forbid me. But I did feel guilty for what happened and when Edward came to us I agreed because I love you and didn't want to put you in anymore harm. I understood completely his feelings of course, and his reasons. I was struggling, however, with this decision because of Alice. As you know I feel people's moods, and I could feel Alice's pain, it was so deep; just like Edward's, maybe more or the same. She loves you, she lost her sister and it hurt her like I never thought was possible. That's one of the reasons we decided to go on our own for awhile, because I couldn't feel everybody's emotions, it was overwhelming. I always tried to influence Alice's moods to positive ones, but it was always hard because her feelings were so profound. Even now, she hurts, just that throughout the years you learn to deal with them. Sorry Alice, I had to tell her…" he leaned over and kissed her forehead while she was sobbing in his chest.

"Oh god, Alice…." She kept sobbing and I started to feel tears go down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't cry please. It's true what Esme said, we deserve this if not more. I just want you to know that I didn't want to leave, that I fought with Edward about this. Nobody had the guts to argue and fight with him, but I did, you know me, you know I did. But at the end he won, he made us leave and made all of us promise not to come to look for you. And he prohibited me to look for you in my visions…. Although I did cheat and look for you just to see how you were doing, even though it hurt to see you. But if that was the only way I was going to know you were fine, then so be it. But as I said minutes ago, my last vision of you was the argument you had with your father, after that, nothing. I think it was because I hadn't seen you for awhile and was out of tune with you, but I still can't see you…"

"Can I ask you for a favor? Can you try and see my future now? Can you try and see the immediate future, until when am I leaving, and also see if you can see me later tonight at my house?"

She nodded and instantly had that distant look in her face…

"Well, I can see that you're going to leave at 8:15pm, but I can't see you at your house…. Why is that?" she sounded annoyed and I laughed a little. She, with the rest of the family just looked at me with confusion in their eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that I have a theory about that, but I don't know if I should tell you now or later after everybody is done… you know what, I'll just tell you later, I don't want fortune-teller Alice here to ruin it…" Alice just looked at me and calmed down after feeling that I calmed down as well.

"I always had a problem with you choosing this lifestyle. I couldn't understand why you would choose to become one of us when you had so many possibilities, so many choices. So you know my reason, I, like Edward, wanted you to have a normal life. Which you did, I am proud of you and happy that you're a mother. All of what happened was worth it right? Because you wouldn't have him in your life otherwise." This was of course Rosalie and I already knew her reason but liked that she chose to say it.

"Thank you Rosalie, I appreciate your input; and you're right, I wouldn't have him in my life. I love him so much that I can't imagine my life without him now." I think she's in love with William because she's constantly directing her body to Esme and Carlisle's room…. Interesting…..

Now, what I've been looking forward to and dreading at the same time….. Edward…

"I don't know how to start. You've heard what everybody has said and the reason why they left. Now you know what I actually told them, and its true; all of it. After the incident with Jasper at your birthday party I was wrapped in my thoughts and would always come to the same conclusion: you being with us was more dangerous than being away. You have to know that what I said to you in the forest was a lie. I lied about my feelings for you, not about the danger, the danger has always been there, but my feelings for you were a lie; it was a blasphemous lie. I want you to understand that. I left because I didn't want to cause you any harm in the future and by me or my family staying, that's what we were doing, just keeping you in danger instead of being safe…" He could not look me in the eyes, he was still looking out the window, but I was still staring at him with disbelief.

"Why do you feel like that Bella? Why can't you believe what I'm saying?" he was obviously looking at me through everybody else's eyes and reading Jasper's thoughts regarding my emotions.

"Because, Edward, you're so stupid!" I said with disbelief and in actual calm voice. Everybody turned to me with shocked expressions because one, I said a bad word, and two because it was directed at Edward.

Until I finally heard Emmet cry out a huge laugh that shook the whole house raising his hand to give me a high five "FINALLY! Somebody told him, that's what I've been saying all this time! You tell him little sister!" I held up my hand and gave him a high five with a grin on my face without taking my eyes off of him.

"I know Emmet, he needs to be told once in awhile, no, wait, take that back, he needs to be told constantly. God, he's more stubborn than I am, and I thought I was a pain in the ass; I wonder how you all have been able to live with him all these years. Especially Carlisle and Esme, dang…." Everybody joined Emmet including me; he finally looked my direction with hurt in his eyes, I knew it was going to hurt him, but it was true…. But I also saw that his lips wanted to curve up, like he wanted to smile.

"Oh Bella, thank you, I haven't heard my family laugh since… well, since your birthday party…." Esme told me while holding my hands when I heard Rosalie say

"Bella, William is awake; I think he wants to cry because he doesn't recognize his surroundings…"

"Oh, ok, thanks Rosalie…. He's most likely hungry."

I walked to Esme and Carlisle's room and sure enough, he was sitting up looking around

"Hey Wills, how are you? I'm right here, don't worry. Are you hungry?" he nodded his head.

"Bella, there's some food for William and for you in the kitchen. Come so you both can eat." Yep, Esme, have to love her "Ummm ok, thanks Esme. You didn't have to do that you know…. Ok, ok, I won't say anything and just accept it; I'll be there in a bit. Thank you again."

I grabbed William and he was fully awake, he was looking around the house and sat him on the table when Esme brought some food for William and I. "Thank you Esme." She just nodded and walked to the living room. Everybody seemed a little bit calmer and were talking to themselves, when I heard his voice… "Bella, do you need any help?"  
"No Edward, thank you."

"Bella, why do you think I'm stupid?" he was surely in pain; it hurt me seeing him like this but I couldn't talk to him right now.

"Edward I' sorry but I can't talk about it right now, I'm feeding William and I'm eating myself. Would you mind waiting please?"

He nodded, and waited…..


	6. Chapter 6:My Explanation

**ALL RIGHT! I FELT INSPIRED TODAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHOOOAAA, I GUESS THAT'S GOOD RIGHT...? What do you guys think? I'm going in the right direction, wrong direction? PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE PLZZZ. I'M GETTING BUMMED OUT CUZ I DON'T HAVE MANY REVIEWS...? DOES THIS MEAN MY STORY IS NOT THAT GREAT OR WHAT, I'M GONA CRY :*( sniff sniff... BUT THE ONES THAT DID REVIEW, THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I'M REALLY GRATEFUL AND APPRECIATE IT! KEEP REVIEWING! Sooooo now, this is the next chapter for the story, ENJOY! and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SERIES, S.M. DOES...**

I just sat quietly feeding William and myself. Edward just went back into the living room. I know I hurt him but I needed to assess my thoughts and calm myself; feeding William helped me do that.

"Just to clear it up, I didn't calm you down awhile ago, you were right, William did help you…" with a grin in his face, Jasper let me know.

"Thanks Jasper, I knew that already. He can always sense when I'm sad, distraught, or anything negative. That's a good thing for you because you won't have to worry about calming me down when he's with me…" I told Jasper with a smile on my face.

"I noticed, that's a good thing though, I have a little break. He looks a lot like you, except the skin color, I guess that's from your husband…."

"Yeah, Jacob is pretty dark. He's a Quileute; Native American. I like this color on him though, not my pale skin but not as dark as Jacob." He just nodded and said... "Of course, excuse me," and he left.

William was fed and I ate as well, I grabbed him and went back into the living room where everybody was, just waiting. I noticed a new blanket on the middle of the living room (like that was going to stop him from exploring) with the toys that Alice brought earlier; I sat him down and he quickly started playing. I went and sat back in the couch; William soon looked at me and kept playing when he saw me sit down.

"Ok, I need to take this out of my chest before we decide anything, and please do NOT interrupt me." I stared at their eyes, each one of them and took a deep breath when I kept going…." Edward, you had no right, and I mean NO right in assuming something is for 'the best,' NOT ONE. You do not know what I went through; don't worry I will let you know. That day when you told me you needed to talk to me I knew something was wrong, deep inside I had felt it since that night of my birthday party when you kissed me. That kiss was full of urgency, just like it was when we had to say goodbye the time we were trying to fool James…" he saw me while his eyes widened … "what, you thought I didn't noticed? Don't you remember Edward, that I'm a really perceptive person? Days later you told me you didn't want me…" I heard people gasp around the room; sobbing dry tears … "I guess you didn't tell them everything huh… now it's time for everybody to know. You told me you didn't want me and that your kind forgets easily and that my memories of you and your family will fade. I remember everything as if it happened yesterday Edward; you just didn't want to accept that. You didn't and don't want to accept that I loved you with the same intensity that you loved me. You can ask Jasper the intensity I felt towards you all those years ago. I know he remembers clearly, since a vampire's memory is perfect!" Everybody was looking at me but mostly at Edward, they couldn't believe what he did, they all had a disgusted look in their faces. GOOD, they needed to know what he put me through…. I don't like him to suffer but he needs to understand…..

He was looking at me, he couldn't believe what I just said, and mostly because I said 'loved' in the past tense and not 'love' in the present. I of course still love him and always will, but I was not going to tell him right now; I slightly glanced at Jasper, letting him know not to say anything, and I guess he did because Edward was still looking at me with disbelief.

"I tried following you but I got lost; I got lost and dizzy, and I couldn't understand what was happening, when everything got dark and I fainted. I woke up when I heard my name being called by Sam Uley, who is actually the alpha of the werewolves. He took me home and gave me to Charlie. That's when I found out it was really late and they had sent a search party for me. I realized you took everything from me; the pictures I had with you, all of your presents. I couldn't believe it. After that, months passed by and finally woke up when I heard my mom's voice. I realized my dad called her and told her to take me to Jacksonville because he didn't know what to do and didn't want to put me in a clinic. That's when my brain finally clicked and decided to do something because I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to leave all the memories I had from you, from all of you. I thought of the people in Forks and decided to go to see Jacob in the reservation. Alice, I think, well, I am fairly certain that the reason you can't see me is because Jacob is a werewolf, I don't think your gift works around him or the rest of the werewolves because you stopped seeing me after the argument I had with Charlie about Jacksonville; that's where I went after your vision ended, I went to see Jacob."

"I didn't take that into account. What you're saying Bella seems plausible. That's why you asked me to look at your immediate future right now huh?" she looked at me with wonder and some kind of irritation in her expression. It's rare to take Alice by surprise, so I was enjoying this and grinned; she turned and scowled.

"What! I'm sorry Alice but I'm enjoying myself right now. When was the last time you were caught off guard….? Exactly! Sorry but I'm going to enjoy it…." Everybody chuckled at this because it was true.

"Well, the rest as you know I already told you." I actually felt lighter because I took all that off of my chest.

"Well Edward, you certainly forgot to mention a few things huh. Like lying to Bella! I swear I'm going to pound you on the floor and just…." Emmet was getting really carried away…

"Emmet, calm down, I told you I would tell you if I needed you to hurt him for me, right? Okay then, sit down and calm down." Sheesh, this guy, but I liked it actually; I was smiling inside. Jasper shot me a look with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled, he returned the smile too, understanding my emotion.

"What time is it?" I asked, Esme answered for me.

"Oh God, it's already 8:00pm! I have to go! I need to prepare dinner. William, come on we need to go and make dinner."

"Momma, Daddy… fud… Daddy…" I chuckled along with everybody else "See, I told you, even William associates Jacob with food… come on then." I grabbed him and I instantly had Rosalie in front of me with William's things… "Oh, thanks Rosalie."

"You're welcome. I've been wondering about something Bella. Can I ask you something?" I nodded thinking 'weird'… "Can I hold him, you know, next time you come? Well, if you do come?" whoa that took me completely by surprise…

I raised my eyebrows showing my shocked expression to everyone, "Wow, Rosalie, of course you can. You should've asked me this today if you really wanted to hold him."

"Yea, well, I wasn't sure about your reaction so I didn't know if I should…" she said this while fidgeting and looking at her feet. Ok… this was weird….

"Rosalie, you are seriously freaking me out!" I was laughing… "I never would've thought that you, out of everybody here would be acting this way towards me. Wow! Its fine, I'm actually enjoying this new side of you, what brought this on?" I asked her in complete wonderment.

"Well, in my human life, I always wanted what girls in my time wanted; which was to get married and have children. One of my dreams was to have children and that was taken away from me when I became a vampire; that's the main reason why I was so adamant about you becoming one of us. If you would've become one of us you wouldn't have had this chance, the chance to have a child and be a mother; but in a way I'm glad that my brother made us leave, because you wouldn't have had this opportunity, but in the other, it brought so much pain that it almost broke my family. Well, there, that is my complete reason," she told me and left to sit next to Emmet, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Rosalie, now I understand completely. Well, I really need to go now, Jacob must have made a whole in different parts of the house by now…" I said with a smile.

"Daddy!"…. screamed William…. "Yes William, daddy, we're on our way to see him now ok."

"Good bye everybody; let me just discuss this with Jacob and see where we go from there. Alice and Edward, I don't need to tell you to behave during school, but just in case you need to be told: please behave during school; I don't know you remember…. And please just give me, well, give us (Jacob and I) time to talk, discuss, argue, etc… ok, good night."

Everybody walked us outside and I put William in his baby seat, buckled him and I went to the driver's side. The car was already warm, when did this happen…? I get a text:

'I turned the car on for you and heated the car for you and William. YOU'RE WELCOME….. From: Alice'

I laughed and waved to everybody and mouthed 'thank you' to Alice.

William and I were driving towards our house and my mind was just playing over and over in my head what just happened. What are we going to do? How are we going to handle it? Edward seems as if he doesn't love me anymore. Ok Bella, don't think about that… But I can't live near them knowing this right…? Bella, just calm down and be strong for you and William. Ok, "William, we're home to see Daddy!"

"Daddy!" screamed William.

"All right, now, let's get this over with…" I murmured to myself while getting William and going into our house….


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob's Reaction

**OK SO... I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME THUS FAR. HOWEVER, I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY REVIEWS :*( I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR NOT... I'M NOT HEARING ANY FEEDBACK. SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF YOU DONT WANT TO REVIEW, YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE, DON'T BE SCARED... ALL RIGHT, BACK TO THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE! OH AND THERE IS A MAJOR LEMON ON THIS ONE _JEJEJEJE, _UMMMM HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND LIKE IT. AGAIN, PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES... _lucky_...**

I held William close to my chest wrapped up in layers and layers of clothes. I finally walk in the house and see Jacob on the phone

"Right, ok, well, I have to let you go she just walked in. Yea, ok, say hi to everyone from us." He hanged up the phone, ran to me and William and hugged us really tight.

"Jacob, can't breathe." I said chuckling... "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella; Hi William! I was just talking to Billy. So how did it go? Why are they here? Are they going to leave anytime soon?" I sighed because he has just been a wreck waiting for me to come home; it has been a long day.

"Ok, before we get to the talking, have you eaten, do you want me to make dinner? Can you please take William? Thanks."

"Yes Bella, I already ate. I ate in the automotive shop; I stayed there longer than usual. Since you didn't call I assumed you were still there and decided to stay longer and finish up some paper work I've been ignoring because I knew if I came home I was going to get worse and I needed to distract myself." He finished telling me while taking William and placing him in his play area in the living room.

"Oh, ok then. All right, where do I start? Well, I met with everyone and they didn't know we were here, hell, they didn't know I was married with a baby!" I grinned, also making Jacob smile, although I could feel waves of apprehension coming off of him, so I continued.

"As I said, they didn't know we were here and Carlisle took a doctor's position in the hospital here. He was nice enough to offer to leave if we wanted to but I told him and the rest, that I had to talk to you and discuss this."

"They should just leave; I don't want those bloodsuckers here; close to you, to us!" Jacob raised his voice.

"Jacob, you better abstain your language! I'm not going to let you insult people that I love and care for! Don't you look at me like that Jacob because you've always known my feelings about all of _them_; also, remember that William is right here and I don't want him to hear that language coming from you!" I didn't raise my voice because William was right there but I told him in an authoritative voice, glaring at him. He looked and scowled at me, but I didn't hold back, I let him see disapproval in my face.

"FINE! All right, I'll rephrase: I don't want _them_ to be close to us Bella." I could tell he was still mad but he held back because William was there. I could also see worry in his eyes and his face; he was worried I was going to leave him. I grabbed his hands put them between mine, I looked in his eyes and mouthed 'calm down Jacob' and smiled at him.

"Sorry Bella, but it's the truth, I don't want _them_ here."

"I know you don't Jacob, but don't you want to wait and see how things go from here? They were so happy to see me and to see William; they explained the reasons why they left Jacob…" He stared at me with angry and hurt eyes, but I decided to tell him everything that happened between the Cullen's and me (except my feelings of course).

I just stared at him waiting for his response, when all of a sudden I felt his hands move from between mine and started to pull me to him and place me on his lap, circling his arms around my waist and put his head on my chest. I let him because he always does this when he's not sure of something or is thinking really hard; as if he needs me closer to him to calm down. I let him because I needed him to calm down and also because I couldn't let him lose control in the house and in front of William. I circled my arms around him and hugged him tightly, placing my forehead on top of his head, angling my face towards William, who turned, saw us, smiled at me and went back to playing with his toys. Got to love kids, their only worry is to eat, sleep, play, and do the dirty in their diaper.

I turned and looked down at Jacob's head and kissed the top of it, then I placed my hands on the side of his face and kissed his forehead, then I kissed his cheeks, then I kissed his eyes which were closed, then his jaw, and finally I kissed his lips softly. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Bella, you always know what to do. But I don't know what to do. I know you and I know you want _them_ to stay, but I don't want _them_ to stay; and I don't want to hurt you and I don't want _them_ to hurt you either, and…." I placed a finger on his mouth and just stopped him.

"Jacob, I know, I understand. Do you want to wait until tomorrow to talk about it? I already told you their reasons for leaving all those years ago and I don't blame them, the one I blame is Edward, he's the one that made them leave. I don't think it's fair to make them leave when they just settled here; and I've told you how they try and stay at one place for long periods of time to try and live as normal lives as they can….."

Jacob chuckled a dry humorless laugh "leave it to you Bella to sympathize with bloo—sorry; with _their_ kind." He said this while watching William and continued… "What does this mean Bella? For you and me, I mean? You want _them_ here, you want _him_ here…?"

"Oh god, Jacob! Have you not been listening to me? I love you Jacob, are you afraid I'm going to leave everything, you and William, to go with _them_,to go with _him_?" I asked him while I again placed my hands on the side of his face and turned to face me; and his answer was right in his eyes and his face, yes, that's what he thought I was going to do; and I know I would do it in a heartbeat if I didn't have William and Jacob to think of. But before I let him answer I kissed him passionately and he turned me so I can face him completely; straddling him. We kept kissing and he moved his lips to my jaw and then to the side of my neck and started feeling really warm starting from my core; and then I decided to open my eyes when I saw William spread out in his play area sleeping; I chuckled and then started to laugh when Jacob suddenly stopped and saw me with a concerned look.

"I'm so sorry Jacob but look at William! I turned and saw him; he looks so cute and funny! We need to change him and take him to his crib." While saying this I stood up and Jacob started laughing with me; he stood up and took William to change him and place him on his crib. I went and lay down sideways on the couch and turned on the TV; I let Jacob have his father-son moment.

About 15 minutes later I saw Jacob approach the couch; I smiled at him and angled my body with my back on the couch, opening my arms to receive him. He lay on top of my chest.

"Oh Bella I missed you today, you and William. I don't think we've been apart that long have we?" I placed my hands under his shirt and started making circles on his back while answering him with an 'hmmm mmmm.' I do love Jacob, but I will always love _him_ more.

He raised his head up to look at me in my eyes with a smile on his face and I smiled back. "You know I love you Bells," he said. "Of course I do silly, I love you too you know, that will never change. You don't have to worry about me leaving you and William, I love you too much."

He placed his face on my chest again, angling his face to the TV and said "Bella, I'm so scared, I have to admit that much. I'm scared that you're going to leave me and go with _them_, with _him_, I can't deny that. But, it calms me down to hear you say that to me, to know that you do love me. I'm sorry but I can't help to be jealous of _them_. I know you love _them_ and you've always loved _them_ with such intensity that it scares and frightens me. I need you to know how I feel Bella, I love you too much." His voice broke at the end, he was holding back tears.

"Jacob, Jacob, I love you too Jacob. You know me too well. Of course I love _them_ and I always will. But you have to understand that that will always be with me, that love I feel for _them_. But that love is totally different than the love I have for you. I love you so much Jacob, you were with me when I was at my worse; you took care of me and helped me and stitched me up; you gave me William. I will always be grateful. No Jacob, let me finish, yes, I will always be grateful to you, but I also learned to love you. Do you remember how hard it was for me? Not to love you because I started to love you from the beginning, but to fall _IN_ love with you and accept it myself. Remember how many years it took me to actually let you love me completely, body and soul? We were at U of W for four years until we finally got married and finally said to myself, 'Bella, you are ready' and I did, we did; we loved ourselves on our wedding night, remember? It was funny too," I laughed a light laugh.

He raised his head up and had a smile on his face, no, a devilish smirk, I know what that meant. He raised his body and started to kiss my collarbone, and then went up to my neck, my jaw, and then my cheeks until he finally reached my mouth. He kissed my mouth slowly at first, lovingly; I still kept moving my fingers in a circular motion under his shirt, until I started to raise it up so he can take it off. This made him deepen the kiss and only stopped kissing me for a moment to take off his shirt. I placed my hands on his chest and started caressing him, going from his chest to his stomach to his back; this made him shiver.

In a flash he sat on the couch and placed me on top, straddling him, again. He was staring at my eyes and started to unbutton my shirt slowly while kissing my neck. He just left my shirt open and placed his hands around my torso under my shirt and started to pull me closer to him. I had my hands around his neck and all over his hair, he was making me crazy while caressing my back until he reached the back of my bra and unhooked it, leaving the front just a little lose. He kept kissing me and started to kiss my mouth, exploring my tongue, my teeth, my lips. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to remove my shirt and fall into the floor. He started kissing my shoulder with wet open mouth kisses, I still had my bra on but he started lowering the straps down until finally letting it fall to the floor, joining his shirt and mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer while kissing my right breast with open mouth kisses and circling his tongue around my nipple and my whole breast until he moved to my left breast and do the same thing.

"Oh Jacob, that feels so good." I said between moans, and I think that made him go crazier because he started unbuttoning my jeans while at the same time I started to unbutton his. I was still straddling him, me in my white lace underwear and he in his boxers. All of a sudden he sits me on the couch and I look at him with confusion, but he shakes his head to the side and kneels in front of me, opening my legs. 'Oh,' I think to myself, my eyes are wide open and he just smirks at me. He grabs my left foot and starts kissing my ankle and slowly goes up until reaching my knee when he goes to my left foot and does the same. He starts kissing my inner thighs, and he knows that's a really sensitive spot for me, and licks it in a circular motion while caressing the outer part of my thighs with both his hands.

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." I scream, knowing full well this will speed him up, which is what I want him to do.

He spreads out my legs wider and kisses the outside of my white laced panties when he put his hands on the top of them and started sliding them down. He started to kiss me in my core and that made me go wild and grab his hair, I knew it didn't hurt him, he was so freakishly strong; he loved that anyways, because that indicated that he was doing a really great job.

He kept kissing me and plunging his tongue in and out of me and started sucking at my clitoris, which almost instantly started to feel my muscles contract and find my release. He kept kissing me and went to kiss my stomach, my breasts, and finally my mouth. He placed me again on top of him, without his boxers (did not even notice when that happened) and I placed my center on top of him and started to slide in me, making us both moan in pleasure.

I started going up and down and then rocking back and forward feeling him deep in me. He started going faster and I was so close, knowing he was close too; we kept going until finally we both found mutual release and slowed down breathing heavily.

I stayed straddling him, still inside me. I circled my arms around his neck, bent down and kiss him lightly "I love you Jacob," I whispered.

He circled his arms around my torso and whispered back "I love you too Bella."

I sat up and looked around; all of our clothes were all over the place. I looked up and could not believe what I saw and started laughing hard, with tears down my cheeks while I sat next to him on the couch.

Jacob just stared at me and said "what, what's wrong, why are you laughing?"

I could not even speak because I was laughing so hard and just pointed to the chandelier when he started laughing too wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer to him.

"Wow, I don't even remember how they got up there!" he said still laughing.

"Jacob, I didn't even notice when you took them off, one moment you had them on, another moment, poof, they were gone." I kept laughing, still sitting next to Jacob on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

His boxers were on top of our small chandelier…


	8. Chapter 8: Reconnection

_ALL RIGHT! THANX FOR THE ONE REVIEW I RECEIVED, I REALLY LOVED YOUR SUGGESTION, THANX! GREAT IDEA! NOW, FOR THE REST, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! THANX! AGAIN, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, DON'T CARE, WHICHEVER, I'M OPEN FOR ANYTHING! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IT ALSO INCLUDES LEMONS... HOPE YOU ENJOY, THANX AGAIN FOR READING, AND AGAIN, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, SM does... lucky and smart girl..._.

After our little, umm adventure in our living room we picked up our clothes and went into our bed and got ready for the next day. I awoke around 2 in the morning because William woke up so I went into his room and saw him sitting up with tears down his cheeks and picked him up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello William, calm down, mommy is here to take care of you, sh, sh, shhhh baby." I kissed the top of his head and sat him in his high chair while I made his bottle. I was finally done and picked him up, headed to the living room and started to feed him; my brain was on over time and I was just talking to myself out loud.

'_God, what am I going to do? I'm just going to keep going and see where this whole thing takes me. I think it's time for Jacob and me to take a vacation and just go to Forks. My dad is going to love that and me too; I miss him, and Billy. They're going to go crazy over you my baby William, yes they are, and you are their first grandson, for both of them. I don't know what I would do without you my William, my love. I'm just waiting for that one day when your dad is going to leave me because he imprinted. I wonder if he will ever imprint, if he doesn't then we're going to be together. I love Jacob, but if he imprints and leaves me it's going to hurt me; but it's not going to kill me, I know I can live without him; you give me strength William. If we ever separate because he imprints I'm still going to love him and hold no hurt or anger or resentment towards him because I know it's not his fault, he won't be able to stop it. I just wonder if it will happen. Well, I think I've calmed down a bit talking to myself like a crazy person, jejeje, oh well, time to go back to work tomorrow and face it all. Oh William, you're already asleep…'_ I pull him up and take the bottle to the sink and head to his room. I kiss his forehead and cover him up and head back to the room, where Jacob is still sleeping.

'_Yes, I do love you Jacob, but I can live without you. I'm just going to make the best of this situation. I feel I'm going to lose you someday, so let's take advantage of the situation._' I thought to myself while lying down next to him. I started to caress his arm and then his forearm and then moved my fingers lightly to his chest and his stomach when I heard him mumble and move. I loved doing this; he always gets so lost and funny. I sat up and started to move my fingers around his neck, collarbone, and ears, and that's when he slapped himself in the face trying to swat an imaginary fly and woke up instantly. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't and started laughing while he sat up in a flash, looking around the room and making me fly across the room, hitting myself on my left leg and my left arm.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! Please forgive me; you know how I get when you do that! Oh god Bella, Bella, say something!" Jacob screamed at me when I started laughing again… "Oh my god, Bella don't do that! I was already going to call 911!" I reached my hands up to him and he picked me up and sat me on the bed so he can examine my body.

"Jacob I am fine, don't worry about me. Oh my god that was so funny! I think I'm going to do that more often. Your face, your reaction was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life!" I told him while laughing and grabbing my stomach because it hurt so much from laughing; he just scowled at me, but that didn't stop me.

"Oh Jacob, whatever, you know that was funny…" tears started running down my cheeks and stopped laughing instantly when I felt myself pinned down on the bed while Jacob hovered over me.

"Funny huh, you think that was funny?" I just nodded and knew he was up to something and was going to regret it later; actually no, I wouldn't regret it because it was too funny.

He slowly leaned down and started to kiss my fingers and then my arm and my shoulder. Then he moved to my chest and my collarbone. He took off my pajama shirt and started leaving soft kisses that barely touched my skin all over my chest. He then he went to my left breast and kept kissing softly around the top of the breast and then started to blow air through his teeth, making me moan loudly, which made him laugh and continue to my right breast and do the same.

"Oh Jacob, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, please, just ohhh…" I couldn't even finish the sentence because he moved down to my stomach and do the same thing, while still holding my arms to the side. He brought my arms to the side of my body but still held them strong; there was no way I was going to be able to lose his grip, he's too strong. He then went to my pajama bottom and took them right off with my underwear. He finally let go of my arms and went down and started kissing my hips then my pelvis, my thighs, my knees and my calves. He moved his hands to my hips and flipped me over on my tummy and started to kiss me on the top of my bottom and started to go up to the right side of my back and then to the left side of my back, going up kissing me slowly and driving me crazy. He moved up and kept kissing my shoulder blades and the back of my arms and started caressing my body with the tips of his fingers: this was payback uggghh.

"Jacob, Jacob, please…" I barely whispered.

"What do you want Bella, tell me what you want."

"Jacob, I want you, you know that, please, I want you now." I told him as I moved so I can face him.

"Oh Bella, I love you." He whispered to me while leaning down to finally kiss me in my mouth and started to slide into me. He started slowly going in and out and gradually started to go faster until we finally found both our release. I felt him slide out and lay down next to me hugging me into him; my back to his chest.

"Jacob, I love you too; and you can't deny it, it was funny…." I guess he gave up arguing with me and started laughing with me and just kissed the back of my head. "Good night Bella, I love you too." I answered him with a mumble 'good night' as I went into darkness.

I woke up early in the morning to get ready for work. I walked to William's room to get him ready but he was still asleep; Jacob was taking a shower so I decided to head out to the kitchen and make some breakfast and some lunch for later on. Around and hour and half later we were all ready to go.

"Have a nice day at work Jacob; please don't worry too much. If I need you I won't hesitate in calling you ok?" I told Jacob and kissed him in his cheek.

"Bella, I think I should just go with you to the school and…."

"Jacob, how am I going to explain to the staff that my husband is hovering at the school because he hates vampires?" I told Jacob with a raised brow.

"Bella, dammit, uggh, fine, go to work but again, for anything call me or just leave ok." He told me in a resigned voice.

"Yes Jacob, I love you ok." I angled my face towards him and kissed him in the lips.

"I love you too Bella," he said when he finally left.

"All right William let's go to work." I took him and loaded him in the car and head out to the high school. When we finally arrived I took him to the day care center that they have; being a really small city has its perks, in an emergency I have him at arm's length.

I went to my classroom and started to set up everything until my first class came in; along with Alice and Edward.

"Good morning class, sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday, but I hope you guys did your homework! Jane, can you please collect the homework at the end of class, thank you. Now, Jane s going to collect your homework at the end of class so you can have time to 'compare' answers with each other…" I said making quotation signs in the word 'compare' with a smirk in my face. I realized I could conduct the class if I don't look their way and just ignore the fact they're there.

Toward the end of the lesson I decided to take my coat off because I was getting warm when I heard two distinct gasps and something that _cracked_?

I turned and saw Alice and Edward staring at my left arm when Alice quickly turned and I knew then that she was trying to calm down…

Dang, now to explain this particular bruise… I groaned internally and said, "Is everything all right over there?"

Alice quickly answered "Yes Mrs. Black, everything is fine; it seems that the chair Edward is on was an old chair; either that or my brother is getting fat by the day because the other day the chair was just fine." Everybody laughed at her comment while Edward was still staring at my bruise.

"Oh, ok thank you Alice; Edward, would you like to change chair?" I asked him, hopefully trying to distract him; which didn't work of course, he just shook his head 'no.'

"All right then, on with the lesson…." I stated…


	9. Chapter 9: Over reactions

ALL RIGHT THANX FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!

disclaimer: I don not own the Twilight Series, SM does... lucky...

Class ended and I don't know whether to feel relieved or more anxiety; I'm going to go with anxiety because I am going to have to explain to them (especially Edward) why and how I got this bruise, how embarrassing. Wait, no Bella, he's your husband these things happen and _he_ left so it's _his_ loss, right…? Ugggh I still can't believe this….

"Thank you Jane for collecting the homework. Hello Alice and Edward, may I help you with something?" Jane was still in the classroom gathering her things.

"Yes Mrs. Black, we were wondering about our next assignment…" Alice stated while Jane left the room.

"Bella, I swear I will kill that mutt if he hurt you! What happened?" Edward asked me practically screaming; I hesitated and just looked away, I didn't want to tell him… "If you don't tell me I'm just going to assume the worst and go and kill him! He can't lay a hand on you!" Edward shouted at me.

"First of all, you don't insult Jacob, is that clear? Second, you don't shout, scream or demand anything from me, you have no right! And thirdly, what I do in the confines of my bedroom with my husband is none of your concern Edward! You got that clear Mr. Cullen?" I told me while looking him straight in the eye meaning every word; his face was indescribable, and mostly after the whole 'bedroom' part of my explanation.

"The bedroom? He hit you in the bedroom? Bella, I don't….." he drifted off.

"GOD! Edward! Why are you making me say this…...?" I fixed my eyes to the window so I can concentrate, "Last night I woke up around 2am because William was hungry so I fed him. After he fell asleep I went back into my bedroom and Jacob was sleeping. I decided to play with him so I started caressing his arms and then his face and his ears; he thought I was a fly I guess because he decided to slap his own face while still sleeping. It was such a hilarious thing to see that I couldn't contain myself and started laughing hysterically resulting in him waking up. Well, he didn't necessarily just wake up but he jerked up so fast that it made me fall off the bed, resulting in my bruises; you know how I bruise easily." I finally finished when I decided to face them; Alice was grabbing his hand with a sympathetic look in her face.

"Oh, ok … well, I guess that's understandable… But he needs to be more careful around you Bella. Wait, did you say 'bruises' and not 'bruise?'"

"Damn, Edward, why….? I'm not even going to bother asking you why. I also have a bruise in my left leg because of the same reason. There's no reason to worry Edward, so there, that's the reason for my bruises ok. Happy now, gosh, now, my next class is coming in, go to your next class please…?"

I begged them, and of course Alice dragged Edward out of the room; I whispered lowly, knowing they would be able to hear me 'Alice, Edward, meet me after school is done in my classroom.' I decided to just go back to work and immerse myself so I won't have to think of what would come later.

The end of the day came to a close and I started to gather my things when Alice and Edward walked into the classroom. "Wow, you're fast, oh yea, I forgot. Well, I need to go pick up William from day care so please follow me. You know what, never mind this is a conversation to have with your whole family. Just go home and tell everybody I'm on my way." I let them know in a very determined way so they won't be able to argue with me.

They just glanced at each other, turned around and left.

I sighed internally and picked up William and thanked everybody. "Ok William, we're going to the Cullen's….." I felt happy actually, relief I guess. I do miss them.

I texted Jacob letting him know where I was going:

"_Jacob, I'm going over to the Cullen's house. Please, please, please don't worry about me; William is going with me. I'll let u know the reason when I get home. I'm not going to be there long, just trying to settle some things. Remember: I love you Jacob_. _I'm going to leave the phone on vibrate and keep it with me at all times for emergencies_."

I didn't receive an answer back, weird; he might be busy working on a car or something.

We arrived at the Cullen's house when I noticed William was asleep. I picked him up and started walking up the stairs when I saw Esme open the door for me "I am so glad you're here Bella and William as well of course. My room is ready for you if you want to put William on the bed." She told me with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate it." I answered her and walked through the living room and smiled at everybody while I went into Esme and Carlisle's room. I placed William down and covered him up and walked into the living room.

"Ok, so I'm assuming everybody knows why I'm here? No? Neither Edward nor Alice tell you what happened today at school?" I glared at Alice and Edward because they were making me tell them, this is beyond embarrassing. I sat down on the couch and started to let them know why I was here.

"All right, this is going to be embarrassing for me but I have to tell you guys." I took off my jacket and then another coat I had under; I heard gasps and hisses from all over the room. Great, this was going to be hard; I sighed.

"This…" pointing at my arm… "Is not what you think. Alice and Edward saw this at school and over reacted, well, Edward did and Alice tried to calm him down. Edward even broke a chair, but luckily Alice distracted the whole class's attention to her. But this bruise and the one I have on my left leg are not because of domestic violence or anything like that. I fell off the bed last night and these bruises are the result of that. You all know how clumsy I am. I don't need anybody making a big scene like Edward did this morning. You all have to understand that I have my own life, and as much as I am happy to know that you guys are here and safe, I don't need you to tell me what I should or should not do. Or threaten to kill my husband because they don't like something they see." I glared at Edward, letting him know it was primarily directed at him.

"You are not being completely truthful Bella," Edward said from across the room.

"Wow, thank you Edward for making this harder than it already is! Just because you decided long ago to leave me because it was for 'my own good' as you like to put it, does not mean you can decide how I lead my life! As I already told you in the morning, whatever happens in the bedroom with my husband does not concern you!" I practically screamed at Edward, standing up facing him; that's when I heard everybody's reaction….

"Bedroom….?" "Huh, Bella, dang, did not see that one coming…" "Her request makes sense son…" "Oh my…." "Hahahahahaha, did not expect that from her" "Wow, freaky Bella!"

I groaned out loud…. "Did not want to say that out loud…"

"My little sister Bella is all grown up, wait, my freaky little sister Bella is all grown up!" Emmet said laughing and caring me in a big bear hug, which made me smile.

"Well you know Emmet, babies don't miraculously just appear, and certain things had to happen in order to make William you know…" I grinned at him and everybody started laughing, of course except Edward. I guess I shocked most faces because they were speechless by my little declaration.

"Ok, you are sidetracking me here Emmet. But no, I did not get bruises because I was 'freaky' as you seem to think; all of you running with your imaginations…. I hope not to know what happens in your own…. Anyways, it was an accident. Jacob was asleep and decided to play a little game; I decided to just caress his arms and his face. But he thought I was a fly or something so he slapped himself in the face which made me laugh out loud which that startled him. He woke up instantly and sat up fast making me fly across the room; thus, resulting in me falling off the bed and bruising myself. There, happy Edward, that I've embarrassed myself completely in front of your family? God, you're such an ass sometimes. Lighten up. Jeez… just because you wish it was you…."

"Yes, of course I wish it was me….." he said, but I think more to himself than anybody else. There were some gasps around the room.

"I know you do Edward, but it's not my fault you decided to leave all those years ago; that is your fault, so live with that decision," I stated. This was hurting me so much but I didn't want to show him that, I wanted him to see how strong I am now.

"Can everybody please give Edward and me some privacy please? Hold on, can we use your study Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Of course Bella, you don't need to ask. Edward will show you the way."

"Thank you Carlisle; Oh and Rosalie, if William wakes up, would you mind babysitting him for a while; just as long as I talk to Edward?" I asked Rosalie while her eyes almost popped out of her sockets with my request; I remembered she wanted to hold my baby last time I came.

"Of course Bella; you know it would be my pleasure." She stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Emmet was behind her grinning at me from ear to ear; I could tell he was happy because Rosalie was happy. Rosalie grabbed Emmet's hand and led him to Esme and Carlisle's room.

"This way." Edward told me while leading me to Carlisle's office in the second floor.

We went inside the office and I realized this was the first time that Edward and I were going to be alone for the first time. Oh crap, my heart started to speed up a little when I decided to just breathe deep, calm down and sit in Carlisle's chair.

"Edward, you need to understand and get through your head that leaving me was the hardest thing I had to go through….. Let me finish! It was the hardest thing because I loved you with everything I had; I was willing to leave everything for you to be with you and your family. I was willing to leave everything behind for you, for us. But you decided to leave me and I had to live through that. I was lucky to have had Jacob, to still have him now because he is understanding and doesn't demand anything from me. He loves me and took me when I didn't even love myself. If you could've seen how it was, how I was when you were gone, I was catatonic Edward. He took me out of that and made me snap out of it. I'll be honest with you Edward, just like I was with Jacob: I told him I was never going to be one hundred percent his because I will always love you and be yours Edward; and even after this confession Jacob stayed with me for some reason. He stayed because he knew I loved him too, not how I love you, never how I love you; that's just not possible. I need you to know that Edward, I need you to know that I will always love you. It doesn't matter now though, because I'm with Jacob, and yes I love him. But I also have William, he gave me William. I am only infinitely grateful to him because he gave me him. Do you understand that? Remember, that's why you left me right? Make my own life without you? You wanted me to have a life you could never give me; have children, get married, and grow old, right? I am living the life you wanted…" I stopped with tears in my eyes staring at the wooden desk. He just stood there, staring at me.

"Bella I don't know what to say. Well, only that I will always love you. I've explained before, vampires rarely change and when they do is permanently. That means I will always love you as intense as so many years ago. But I will admit that knowing you will always love me makes me happy; even though I now understand that you also love Jacob. You're right, it is my fault all of this happened and I can't make it any better, well for me anyways. I just want you to know Bella that I will always be here for you when you need me. I'll be your friend and even your babysitter but please know that I am here for you. But I also need to apologize for my recent outburst, it was uncalled for and my thoughts when to the worst scenario. I'm not sorry for wanting to protect you, but now I understand if you really need any help or are in a bad situation you will know what to do. I can respect that and I understand now. You will always be with Jacob now…." He looked in so much pain and sorrow, sadness.

"Well, maybe not always. Oh god why am I telling you this, I always had a problem with you and always say more than I should..." I said shaking my head when I looked up and I saw hope in his eyes?

"What do you mean by 'maybe not always'?" he asked me with piercing eyes.

"Oh well, Jacob is a werewolf right? Well, werewolves also have this thing called imprinting; have you heard of that word? Of course you have, but in this case how do I explain? Ok, imprinting is kind of like love at first sight but it's more powerful than that. You have to look into the other person's eyes to imprint; and once you do, then you're with that person forever. I don't know if I'm making sense. Ok, there's another member of the wolf who imprinted on a 3 year old. I know it sounds disgusting because that was my first reaction but it's not like that. That member of the pack will be there for her in whichever way she wants and needs him to. For instance, right now, he's like a big brother to her, he takes care of her and plays with her. He doesn't see her in a romantic way. Then, while she grows up, he will change to a friend, a companion, until finally they will be together as man and woman. Wolves don't age until they stop phasing completely; so he will be there for her when she grows up and while she's growing up. Did I make sense?" I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"I think I do. So what you're trying to say is that Jacob hasn't imprinted on anyone yet?" he asked me raising his eyebrow with what is that, yep, hope!

"Um, no he hasn't and that makes him crazy. He wishes he had imprinted with me; that would mean we were meant to be a hundred percent." I looked down sad because in a way I would've liked that, I wouldn't be suffering as I am right now; torn in two.

"So if he would imprint on someone else, what will happen? What will you do?"

"I always have that thought in my head, although I don't tell him that because it upsets him. But I know I will be fine, I actually expect it, I can feel it. It's going to happen someday; and when that happens it will hurt like hell, but I t won't hurt as much as you hurt me. I will be able to go on with my life. I won't have any ill-feelings towards him, it won't be his fault, and it's just in his nature. Plus, I also have William with me, he's mine and he's my life now." I stared at his eyes, he was going to dazzle me if I kept staring so I looked away (wow, I am stronger now).

"But what will happen? You didn't answer that question." Edward asked me eagerly.

"I will divorce him and continue my life Edward. He will always be able to be part of William's life and will always be welcomed wherever I will be. That won't change. I love him too much; and feel grateful for everything that he's given me, especially William." I told him calmly.

"Yes, of course." He just said and turned to the window…. "William is up, Rosalie is with him. Thank you for doing that by the way. She is ecstatic you let her do that; she's completely in love with William, he's adorable. He has an interesting mind…." He said curiously…

"What? What do you mean by 'interesting mind'?" I asked him, now I am interested in knowing this.

"Well, he's really intelligent and observant. He is actually having fun with Rosalie right now. He doesn't feel afraid or anything. His reason is because you are comfortable with us and trusts us then he should too. But he's also been thinking about Jacob and you, he wonders where you are. Oh, not anymore, he's looking for Rosalie now, he's having fun. Interesting mind children have. I haven't been surrounded by a child in decades." He said with a smile, he liked listening to William's mind.

"Wow, that's interesting. Edward, I hope you understand now. Please respect me and the life I have now. If I need you or your family for whatever reason I will reach out, if not, don't over react just ask me if you have any questions ok. Now, let's go back to the living room." Edward and I headed to the living room. I knew they all heard everything and that's good because I won't have to repeat myself, but I do need to tell them all one thing.

"Before I go, I want to thank you all for being patient and I know you all heard our conversation upstairs and hope you understand and respect my decision and future decisions to come. Also, you guys can stay here in Unalaska; there won't be any problems in that department. I know you just moved here and don't want to inconvenience you into leaving so soon. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are here because if I need anything I can come to any of you right?" I asked with a smile in my face.

"Of course Bella, our house will always have its doors open for you don't worry about that. I am so glad you let us stay Bella, that's more than enough, thank you again." This was Esme with her loving and caring way.

Rosalie walked into the living room carrying William and playing with him at the same time; not caring that we were all watching the exchange; it made me smile a really wide smile.

"Thank you Rosalie for helping me with William." I told her while I grabbed William.

"My pleasure Bella; he is a really smart boy and hope to see him soon." Rosalie told us with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you everybody. I have to go because I have to…." My phone started to vibrate. "Excuse me, Hello?"

"_Bella, where are you? Are you still over there? Is everything all right? How is William? How are you?" _Jacob practically screamed at the phone.

"Yes Jacob I'm here at the Cullen's place. Yes, I am still here. Yes, everything is fine. Yes, William is fine. Yes, I am fine. Seriously Jacob, do you not trust me? I was already almost outside the door when you called me practically screaming and now it's going to take me longer to get home because you are over reacting. Seriously, is today 'let's freak out on Bella' day because if it is I swear I'm just going to go to a hotel to sleep because I need to rest, and so does William!" I told him raising my voice. Everybody just pretended to do something else, but I knew they were paying attention; especially Edward, and Emmet oh he's so going to say something.

"_I'm sorry Bella. I just read your text and I started to freak out. You can't blame me for over reacting, you know how I am and especially when it's about those blood-, sorry, when it's about __**them**__." _Jacob answered more calm, without screaming, but I could still tell he was angry.

"All right Jacob, I need to hang up so I can go home now okay…. In the meantime start preparing dinner. I already made the complicated part what comes next is pretty easy, even you can manage. Just please don't turn on the stove, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." I told him.

"Yea, okay Bella. But please hurry home, well, be safe. Just, please come home I feel anxious. And what happened last time with the stove was completely understandable; I was excited because you told me we were expecting William. I was trying to celebrate and do something nice for you. Even though it didn't come out how I wanted to I can't fully apologize for something that gave me so much joy." Jacob stated, and I knew he had calmed down completely and could feel his green on his face when he finished.

"I know Jacob, I was excited too. But please, I repeat do not turn on the stove and I'll be there in like 15 minutes ok." I told him with a smile on my face.

"All right Bella. I will be eagerly expecting you and William. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob. I'll see you in about 5 minutes. Good bye," and I hung up on him, turning and seeing everybody stare at me.

"What? Get over it people, I am a married woman with a son. Deal with it" I told everybody with a big smile on my face; everybody was grinning at me as well.

"Dang Bella, you told your husband! You have him on a leash! Whipish!" Emmet made a whipping noise.

"Yea Emmet, of course I do. He's my wolf remember. He knows not to go against me because it will cost him." I answered Emmet back, which he started laughing along with the rest.

"Now, I really have to go. Good bye everybody! I would say good night but, you know. Bye!"

"Bye" William said as well.

Everybody stopped and looked at William, including myself. He has said phrases but never in front of people he barely knew, wow, I guess he was fine with everybody.

"Oh William!" everybody reacted and just kept waving goodbye.

"All right William, to go phase the wolf; literally."


	10. Chapter 10 Planning Our Departure

**I WANA THANK leena25, MY ECISLove2010, TinaMarie6624 and A Noony Mouse 23, FOR REVIEWING! THANX SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND TO A NOONY MOUSE 23, THANX FOR THAT GREAT IDEA! YOU'VE INSPIRED ME TO KEEP WRITING AND MIGHT SWITCH DIRECTION WITH MY STORY…. *HINT* *HINT*… **

I finally got home and into the house. I saw Jacob run to us and give us a big strong hug.

"I missed both of you," and kissed both our foreheads.

"I know, I missed you too; and William also missed you as well. Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" I said while I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Actually, well, I know you said I couldn't turn on the stove but I couldn't wait any longer Bella; wait here…" he walked into the kitchen and brought a pan of lasagna on his right hand and a bowl of fresh salad on his left.

"Jacob! I told you not to turn on the stove. Is the kitchen in good condition? How did you make lasagna? Jacob!" I demanded he tell me but he just laughed and took William and sat him on his high chair.

"Bella, you seriously think I'm going to go in that kitchen after you forbid me to? Oh no, of course not, I'm fond of my own life you know. I actually bought the lasagna and with the chopped vegetables you left prepared I created a salad," Jacob told me with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, ok then. That's fine I guess. But you didn't need to spend money Jacob, you could've told me you were in the mood of lasagna and I would've done it you know."

"Yes, I know Bella. But you've been really stressed out recently and I wanted you to relax for at least one night; and this is also part of my apology for you, for how I acted recently today. I love you Bella, and I was just so worried. But let's just eat first and then talk about the dreaded topics." Jacob leaned down and kissed my lips, he offered me my usual chair to sit down and we started eating and I asked how his day went and then he asked me about mine.

"Well, that's primarily the reason why I went to the Cullen's house today. Because something did happen at work, but I'll tell you when we're finished eating so it won't ruin our appetite. I know you're not going to like what I am going to tell you." His eyes popped open, his mouth was opening, getting ready to say something but he held back and took a deep breath and nodded. He was going to wait.

We finished eating and cleaning the dishes and put William to bed when we finally went to our bedroom to get ready for the night. I finally told Jacob what happened and explained everything before he went berserk; he handled it pretty well.

"Now, Jacob, I know everything has been really stressful for you. I know this because it's stressful for me too. I was actually thinking of something even before they arrived here. I was wondering if we could take a vacation. Like, go to Forks and La Push and just visit everybody for awhile. I think we need some time off, no wait, I don't think, I know we need time off. What do you think?" I stared at him with a hopeful expression when he looked at me with a big grin on his face, then he pulled me into his arms and told me in my ear:

"That is the greatest idea I have ever heard! There was a reason why I was still with you. You are a really smart lady you know." He told me with a husky voice.

"Oh really…. So that's the only reason you're with me then, because I'm smart… we'll see about that…." I got up in a flash and went to the restroom before he was able to realize what I did. I opened a cabinet in the restroom and took out a pearl nightie. It was really simple but it hugged my curves in just the right places; this always drives him crazy... I got out of the restroom and walked into the room slowly, he was reading a book so he was looking down.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the kitchen and get some water; I'm thirsty…." I let him know.

"Ok, Bella, can you please also….." he stopped suddenly when he finally saw what I had on; his eyes popped open and his book fell on the floor (I don't think he even noticed it fell). I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen and I knew he was following me so I went to the highest cabinet to get a cup; I leaned up slowly, making my nightie rise up and peek my lower butt cheeks. I got the cup and went to the fridge and got some water; I closed the fridge and turned around so I could face him, I asked him: "did you want some water too?" he just shook his head 'no'.

"Ok then, I guess I'm just going to finish it all by myself…" I started sipping on the cup when several drops of water fell on my chest and into my breast; I turned around to grab a napkin when I felt him behind hugged me from behind and said "oh you are good, you're evil…. But in a good way…." He hugged me tighter and started kissing my hair, and then my neck. He started to make open wet kisses around my neck. He then started to make circular motion with his tongue starting from my neck to my shoulder. "Oh that feels good…." I moaned loudly. His hands went from my shoulders to my arms to my hands, which he grabbed and put them on the counter. He hugged me through the waist and started caressing my stomach with his hands and started to go up until he cupped my breasts 'oh yes, this feels sooooo good…..'

I tried to turn to face him but he didn't let me, he held my hands in place on the counter. He then started to move my hair from my back and started kissing my back, god that always made me shiver; but in a great way. I started feeling really hot and warm when I felt jacob's hands on the side of my shoulders holding the straps of the nightie fall off my shoulders and fall into the kept kissing my back and went down and started kissing my left butt cheek and then my right butt cheek when he spread my legs and started kissing my inner thighs when I started moaning louder.

"Jacob please, I want to feel you now!" In a flash I was sitting on the counter and wrapped my left around Jacob's waist (which he didn't have any pajama pants anymore, how does he do that) and felt him inside me. He was hard and ready.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good! I missed you today Bella, I love you." Jacob then kissed me urgently.

"Jacob, I missed you too. I love you. I love you." I told him barely making sense, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately while feeling him thrusting in and out of me. I leaned my head back and that's when I felt Jacob's mouth in my chest and then my breasts and then my nipples. This made me groan louder and finish almost instantly, followed by his own release.

We stayed like this for about 5 more minutes just feeling each other, caressing each other and saying endearing things to each other like 'I love you' and 'I missed you' when he suddenly put his arms around my waist and took me to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and we cuddled together so we can start the next day.

When I woke up the next morning Jacob and William were in the living room eating their breakfast; it was Saturday. "He sleepy head, you had a restless night," Jacob told me while he kissed me on my lips softly.

"Yea, I guess so. So did you think about what I said? Do you want to make arraignments to go to Forks?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes, I think you're right. We need some time off; we should call our dad's and let them know so they can pick us up. We should also book the flight and just prepare for everything this weekend." He told me with a big grin on his face.

"All right, that will be our goal for the weekend." I said with a grin on my face.

The weekend passed fairly well, we got everything set up, Charlie and Billy were ecstatic with joy because we're going to go for a two week vacation. All I need to do is notify the school I had to take some time off. Good thing I never asked for days off all these years working; they accumulated and I have them available.

Monday came soon enough and Jacob and I got ready along with getting William ready and head out to our destinations. I arrived earlier than usual and went to talk to the principal.

"Good morning Mrs. Black, what a pleasant surprise! What can I help you with?" the principal asked me while motioning me to sit down.

"Good morning to you too Mr. McCormick, I hope you've had a good day so far. Well, I'm here because Jacob and I received a call from my father in law and he's not doing so well, I was hoping if you can give me two weeks starting next week. I'll have everything ready for the substitute teacher; this was just an out of the blue thing, I am so sorry…" I kept rambling but couldn't believe how realistic my lie sounded, huh, I guess I did change more than I thought, when I got interrupted by the principal…

"Mrs. Black, you are one of our best teacher's here and family problems always arise when you least expect it; don't worry I understand. Of course you can have the two weeks off, you may even take a whole month off since you never ask for days off or call in sick, well aside from one day last week but that's understandable. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. I won't lie, we will miss you." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. McCormick, I will give you copies of the lesson plan for the following two weeks for instruction; and thank you again." I shook his hand and walked into my classroom when I saw Alice and Edward already in their seats.

"Oh my god you startled me! What are you guy doing here so early?" I asked them both.

"Well, Mrs. Black, we didn't fully comprehend our last assignment and we were wondering if you can explain it to us please…..?" the high pixie's voice asked me.

"Sure Alice, of course you need help….. Anyways, seriously, why are you early, like 20 minutes early? You know, normal teenagers won't come to class until class is almost ready to begin," I told them with a big smile while I sat everything in place.

"But Mrs. Black, we're not normal teenagers, you know that." Aw that great velvet voice answered.

"Yes, of course, I know, you guys are 'special' anyways, spill!" I demanded while putting my right hand on my right hip while smiling.

"Nothing special really, we were just bored and… I saw you were going to leave Bella!" Alice practically shrieked.

"Oh my god Alice I'm not leaving permanently, only for some much needed vacation. I need it and so does Jacob. We've been stressing a lot lately and I'm not going to lie, a big part is because of your arrival. No, don't feel bad we're just trying to figure out how to deal with everything. Besides, we haven't been to Forks in about 6 months, so it's time to see Charlie and Billy." I smiled a genuine smile because it was true and I turned my back to them and started writing on the board; I knew they were talking amongst themselves in their eerie way. The day passed well enough and I picked up William from the day care and headed home. I made some dinner until Jacob came home.

Our whole week was uneventful, same routine as always. It would seem Jacob would forget the Cullen's were here because he wouldn't mention them but I knew deep inside he was more alert than usual because he would constantly be looking out the window or rise his head up in certain occasions. I would ask him if something was wrong but he would just deny it; but I knew that there was something and I had my suspicions that most likely Edward was roaming around somewhere outside the house or close enough for Jacob to be able to hear him; they both had super hearing but not me of course, I was just regular human Bella *sigh*.

On Friday before school ended Alice came up to me and…

"Bella, Esme asked you to invite you to our house this Sunday for your going away party; she asked me to also invite your husband and of course William. We all miss William, especially Rosalie." She let me know with a smile on her face.

"Alice, why are you making me a party….. I don't like parties you know that. That particular side of me has not changed." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Well, you have no choice because you will hurt Esme's feeling if you don't go." She told me with an exasperated look.

"Esme or you Alice? I'm not dumb enough to not know it was all your evil doing you evil pixie," I told her as I pointed at her with a grin on my face.

"Damn it, you are really perceptive. Ugh of course it was me silly, who else. But Esme still wants you there, and I repeat, if you want to bring your husband he's also welcomed, but if he doesn't come that's ok too; our feelings won't get hurt, don't worry." She told me with a knowing look on her face.

"All right I'll mention it to Jacob and see what he says. I guess I will have to go myself, but I won't answer for Jacob at this moment. Thank you and thank Esme for me. I'll see you on Sunday." I waved goodbye at them. Edward was just standing there and didn't head to his car like Alice.

"Bella, I just need you to know that Jacob has been following you just to make sure you're safe. He trusts you but he doesn't trust me…" he said with an amused face.

"Damn Jacob! Who does he think he is following me! He is in so much trouble…. And don't you be all happy about it; I don't like fighting with my husband!" his amused smile turned the opposite when I said 'husband', that's what he gets for mocking Jacob.

"I would do the same thing if it were in reverse…." He said with a small smile.

"Mm, I think you would go to the extreme and not even let me work; anyways, I need to go, bye." I waved goodbye at him and I thought I heard him say something along the lines of 'yea, most likely.' Ugh, men…..

I arrived home with William and got dinner ready while waiting for Jacob impatiently. I was playing with William in the living room when Jacob finally arrived home. He greeted me like he does every day, we went to the kitchen and we ate dinner. Just talking about our day at work until I finally confronted him…

"Jacob, why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, he knew what I was talking about, he just played dumb.

"Why what?" he stood up grabbed our plates and started washing the dishes; oh yea, he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was washing the dishes, something he does when he wants to hide something.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you following me? Do you not trust me Jacob?" I asked him with a calm but determined voice while I crossed my arms in front of my chest, showing my disgust.

"Damn tattle teller…. Bella it was just for certain times of the day, it wasn't the whole day, I still have to work you know…." He mumbled in defeat.

"Right, that still doesn't give you a right to follow me Jacob; and I'm defending you against Edward when we talk about you. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on." I told him, my eyebrow still raised.

"Aw Bella….. I'm sorry, I just get anxious. Can you understand that? I've grown up all my life with all these legends and then finding them to be true. To find out that their kind exist and that we exist as well. I am biased against them Bella, I grew up hating them, their kind because we as werewolves exist because of them. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be a werewolf, I would just be a normal man that can get angry without worrying if I'm going to turn into a werewolf. Can you at least please try and understand my perspective Bella?" He pleaded at me.

"Jacob, of course I see your point of view. I just don't like what you're doing, following me. At least let me know so that I won't have to find out by other means; I had to find out by Edward nonetheless, god Jacob, don't you know how embarrassing it is, to find out I'm being followed by my own husband via my ex-boyfriend! Ugh…" I let him know my disapproval of his actions.

"I'm sorry Bells. I can't promise I won't do it again, but I can promise you I will tell you the next time I decide to follow you, ok?" he told me with a hopeful expression, I rolled my eyes and nodded in defeat; that's as much I'm getting from him.

"Did you listen to my conversation with Alice and Edward at the end of the day?" I asked him.

"No I was already at work. Why?" he asked me with a concerned look.

"Because Esme, well Alice, decided to make a little going away party for us…." I told him while watching him intently for his reaction.

"Going away party for 'us' or for you?" he asked me in a disapproving tone.

"For us Jacob, Alice said that it's for the whole family. She said that we had to go; well, she said you didn't have to go if you didn't want to. But I think you all are just being biased with each other because of the whole werewolf-vampire thing I guess." I let him know my little theory.

"Bella, they stink! I'm not lying. And of course we are, we are natural enemies, it comes with the territory, we all know that." He told me in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea, yea, anyway… So are we going?" I smiled with hope in my eyes.

"I know for sure you're going to go but I don't know if I should. I've learned to trust them in not hurting you or William, but I don't know if I should go because I might get angry and phase. You know it's been years since I've phased, making me start aging again. I don't think I should be provoked."

"Jacob I understand. Although I would like for you to go so you can actually meet the wonderful people that I know and love." I smiled a weak smile; he just stared at me and smiled, going back to washing the dishes. He was going to think about it.

**Ok MY READERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY! I WANT TO BUT I DON'T GET TO RECIEVE REVIEWS IN **** IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY I NEED AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER…. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT 3 CHAPTER AND I CAN TELL YOU THERE WILL BE SOME DRAMA (IN A SING-SONG VOICE) IN LAPUSH AND FORKS **** PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW MY READERS!**


	11. Chapter 11: The 'Party'

**OK… SO I DON'T THINK I EXPLAINED MYSELF LAST TIME. I SAID I WOULD PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I HAD 5 **_**MORE**_** REVIEWS THAN THE ONES I ORIGINALLY HAD, MAKING THEM A TOTAL OF 9 REVIEWS…. I DIDN'T MEAN 5 REVIEWS IN TOTAL. SO, NOW THAT THAT IS CLEARED UP I DECIDED TO POST A SMALL CHAPTER WITH THIS POST. ALSO, I WILL REPEAT, I ALREADY HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS DONE, BUT I WON'T POST THEM UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS (MEANING 10 REVIEWS IN TOTAL) THANK YOU FOR EVERYBODY THAT FOLLOWS MY STORY. AGAIN, I REPEAT, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, IF YOU DON'T, IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITICISM, ETC, ETC, ETC…. DANG, THAT WAS A LONG POST….LOL… ANYWAYS, ENJOY! **

Sunday arrived and I found myself in front of the Cullen's house. Jacob decided to come to the party they organized for us. I was glad because I didn't have to face them alone but at the same I feel anxious because I don't know how he's going to react when he sees them. We talked about it and he has to be calm so he won't phase and start that whole cycle again. It took him several years to be able to NOT phase so he can age with me. I felt guilty for making him decide this but he said it was worth it if it meant being with me and now that we have William he says it was the best decision he has ever made.

Now, the Cullen's house, we're in front of the beautiful house and I feel as if my legs weigh a ton.

"Ugh, I can smell them from here. They stink, its sickly sweet, too sweet. Yuck," Jacob said with a disgust look in his face.

"Jacob, I want you to abstain yourself from saying things like that in front of William. He's a really smart baby, you know that; really perceptive like his mama," I said smugly.

"Yea that's true. Ok then let's get this show on the road so we can finally go home and get rid of…" he stopped as soon as he saw the scowl on my face. "All right, sorry, let's go then," he mumbled.

We were greeted by Carlisle and Esme and then they introduced the rest to Jacob; he didn't know them. He was being strangely polite, never leaving my side and held me around my waist…. I wonder what he's trying to do or going to try to do…. Until I saw Edward's face and realized he had a pained expression. I turned to Jacob and he was smiling smugly and I scowled at him to stop, and so he did.

"Jacob, what did I just say?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything Bella. I can't help it if I'm thinking certain things and he decides to listen in. He can get out of my head if he wants to." He told me with a smile, but it wasn't a good natured smile, it was a devilish smile, oh god I think I have an idea what he's showing him.

"I can't turn in off mu-, Jacob; you're screaming and showing me…." Edward said with a pained and hurt expression in his face.

"That also includes thoughts in this situation and don't forget that Jasper can also feel your emotions, so whatever you're thinking is affecting him as well." We all turned to see Jasper and saw he was uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"You know what, this was a bad idea, let's go." I said heading to the front door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think, let's just do what we came for, I know you want to." He leaned and kissed the top of my head. I realized everybody was pretending to have their own conversations, well, except Edward of course.

"Fine." I told him while I started to walk to the living room to place William down, he was heavy.

"Bella, I took the liberty of getting him a couple of things he could play with while being here." Rosalie let me know with a big smile on her face, she was genuinely happy (this brought me joy) and directed me to a section in the living room that looked like a mini-playhouse!

"Rosalie, what is all this, I can't believe you did this. You didn't have to, you know. But I want to thank you," I smiled at her, leaned into her and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by this but she kept smiling. She got more surprised when I handed her William. "Here, well, if you want you can play with him for awhile."

All of a sudden I heard growls and hisses all over the house when I turned and saw Edward stand between Rosalie, William and myself, protecting us from Jacob.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I demanded someone to answer me.

"Jacob was going to lunge at Rosalie." Edward said through his teeth.

"Damn it, Edward! Jacob can't hurt her because she has William in her arms. Jacob, what the hell! Rosalie LOVES William! She wants to play and take care of him! You know I don't trust William with anybody because I'm really overprotective when regarding him." I practically shouted to both of them.

"I'm sorry Bella, I think it's just best I leave because I am in the verge of phasing and I don't want to." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, sure, let's do whatever you want! I asked you for one favor Jacob, one damn favor. When do I ask you to do something for me? Tell me, when do I, and the time I do you just ruin it? I don't give a rat's ass whether you are 'mortal' enemies!" I turned to everybody at the last statement, "When you have me and/or William as company, you all better behave your asses because if you don't I swear to god I'm just going to leave without saying anything taking William with me!" I was breathing heavily and felt my heart pounding at a 100 beats a second, flushed in the face of anger.

I saw everybody staring at me in shock, admiration, amusement, disbelief.

"Damn sister! You told those dumb asses!" Emmet shouted at the top of his lungs laughing; I just smiled a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I'm grateful you thought of William, maybe another day. Let's go Jacob." I smiled happily and apologetically at Rosalie but spat at Jacob.

"Bella, I'm…" I cut him off. "I don't care Jacob. I don't care right now. Don't you talk to me right now! Let's go! Don't let me say it again!" I demanded and he obliged.

"Everybody, I am extremely sorry and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me today. I hope to see you after my time off when I come back…" as I walked out the door I thought of something and turned to face them ". You know what; I know what to do to make it up to you guys. Alice, I give you free reign, I might regret it later, but I will let you plan a welcome back party when we're back ok. Just for me and William because Jacob can't seem to control himself. You can rent jumpers and swings and all that stuff that kids his age like to do. You don't mind do you? You don't think is too short notice?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. I got her so good she's speechless! WOW! I made Alice speechless twice in my lifetime.

"That's it, you're coming here more often Bella, you made Alice speechless, look at her!" Jasper, not Emmet, said this to me. We were all looking at Alice with her eyes almost popping out of her eye sockets with her mouth open, forming the biggest smile her face could produce when I saw myself flying in circles.

"Alice, I'm going to throw up on you!" I screamed with her laughing.

"You will have the best welcome back party in your lifetime! Esme, let's plan!" she took Esme's hand and left.

"All right everybody. Good bye." I walked out and got into the car and went home, dreading what was coming next.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trip

**ALL RIGHTY….. SO….. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR CRITICS! I'M FINALLY GOING TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! PLZZ LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, CHANGE, ADD, ETC, ETC ETC!**

**OH YEA, AND THESE WERE INITIALLY 2 CHAPTERS BUT I DECIDED TO POST THEM TOGETHER SINCE I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME NOW! YAAAAAY! AGAIN, AND I STRESS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK… May I please have at least 5 more reviews….. More than 5 are more than welcomed of course….. However….. I would like minimum of 5! ;D **

**MAKE MY DAY MY PEEPS, I NEED SOME KIND OF FEEDBACK!**

** Oh, and yea, it's going to get tense….. (*sing song voice*)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, S.M. does…. She's a lucky and smart girl… ;)**_

I woke up the next morning first checking on little Wills and then getting ready myself. I practically ignored Jacob throughout the whole way back home and half of the next day. He finally couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence

"Bella, please talk to me. Bella, please say something to me, anything, yell at me if you want but something." He pleaded.

"Jacob, this is not the time all right. We need to put everything in the car and head to the airport so we can be there in time, I don't want to be in a hurry. We'll talk later." I told him, dismissing him giving him the cold shoulder. He just looked defeated, sad; which he should because he ruined a perfectly good party, I am still mad.

The whole way to Seattle, Washington was spent me ignoring Jacob and placing all of my attention on William until we finally arrived and walked to the terminal and saw Charlie and Billy.

"Dad, Billy! I've missed you!" I walked towards them hugging them while carrying William and Jacob behind me with the luggage.

"Bells, wow, you look different, I guess little William and Alaska are suiting you. Oh and look at William he's such a big boy now!" my dad told me, he directed his stare towards William and asked me with his eyes if he could grab him, which I nodded in response.

"Hi everybody" Jacob mentioned to everyone, Charlie and Billy eyed each other, asking themselves if they saw the same thing; questioning themselves, there's trouble.

"All right everybody, the faster we leave, the faster we get home, we're going to your house, right dad?" I asked my dad, and his silent answer was confirmed, yes, there was something wrong going on with Jacob and myself.

We finally arrived at Charlie's house and Jacob and I settled our stuff in my old room, it looks the same as before but I noticed my dad placed a bigger bed so Jacob and I can fit together; my twin bed was just not going to make it. Yea right, like I was going to let Jacob sleep with me, *snort* right…. He's still not pardoned.

Jacob went with his dad to the reservation to say hi to his 'family' and took William with him, I was tired and needed to take a nap and a break, so I used that excuse so I wouldn't have to go with him. I did feel weird not having William with me but I couldn't deny Billy his grandpa time, which he loves. He placed William on his lap, William was ecstatic! He felt he was on a ride; of course he did.

Charlie took this time to finally ask me what was wrong

"Bella, what's going on between you and Jacob? Now you know I don't mean to pry but I want to know if he's not treating you right because you know I'm here for you and support you in anything you need." Wow, he's letting me know that he would support me if I left Jacob, mmmmhh good to know….

"Dad, it's just complicated. I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how to approach it. Ok, so, about less than a month ago I received a surprise, something completely unexpected. I saw the Cullen Family." I finally told him, and he's looking me with big wide eyes.

"Bella, are you serious? The Cullen's are in Unalaska? That is just… dang, I don't even know what to say. So is Jacob mad about that or what? He just seems out of it and down. Is Edward there too? Is that why he's like that?"  
Damn, I didn't want to go into that conversation, and more with my dad, what do I say? The truth.

"Well, dad, yes, Edward is there and the whole family is there. But the reason that Jacob is down is because I am mad at him. I've talked to all of the Cullen's and Carlisle got a job at the hospital and Esme is doing a renovation in one of the old buildings there. They were nice enough to actually do a going away party for us. When we first arrived we were fine but then Jacob overreacted because Rosalie was going to play with William and Edward felt offended so he and Jacob had an argument. So I just decided we should leave the party and I made Esme feel bad because she went through all the trouble in preparing food and setting everything up." I explained to Charlie.

"Oh god, you know how Jacob is. He can be really hot-headed sometimes. I understand him being jumpy because the Cullen's are there but why snap at Rosalie? But, should he feel worried?" even my dad thinks I'll do something stupid, did they not know me at all?

"Dad, I've explained to Jacob (and showed him, although I wasn't going to tell this to my dad, eww) that he shouldn't worry about anything. I remind him and tell him that I love him and that he shouldn't worry about stuff like that. I'm not going to deny it dad, I'm glad they're back, I was able to see them after so many years and I missed them, you know that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him or anything. I repeat, I love him and William so much, he shouldn't feel worried or anything." I assured my dad, and he understood because we were really similar.

"I know Bells, but I repeat, Jacob is hot-headed and needs to think more clearly before he reacts to things. But I'll tell you again, I'm here if you need anything Bella, you will always have a house here." He told me and smiled.

"Thank you dad; oh, and I wanted to thank you for getting the bigger bed." I told him.

"Uh yea, sure honey. Anyways, I'm heading out to work already. Make yourself at home of course. Good bye!" he waved.

"Thanks dad. I think I'm just going to take a nap. Bye." I headed upstairs for my nap.

I woke up some time after and heard my cell phone ring. It was Jacob, I have to cool down, and I let him suffer enough, jejeje.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, um, I'm calling because we're having a meeting later on and we need everybody here. So I was wondering if you can be ready by 7pm…?" he asked me in an unsure voice, thinking I'm still completely mad at him, jejeje you bet. I can't say no because I am Jacob's wife and that means I'm high in the Quileute latter, but that didn't mean I couldn't have my last little fun with Jacob.

"Well Jacob, how come you didn't let me know sooner? Its 5pm already." I said in a cold voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I was just told recently. I'm sorry." He stated.

"All right Jake. I'll be ready at 7pm. At what time does the meeting actually start?"

I actually heard him let out a sigh of calmness "it starts at 8pm." He told me calmer.

"Ok. I'll be ready at 7pm. How is William doing? Is he having fun with Billy?" I asked in a lighter mood.

"Yes, Billy got tired because William wanted to keep riding on top of him on the wheelchair" he chuckled.

"Oh wow, remember you need to be more careful about that so he doesn't fall or anything." I told him concerned.

"Yea I know. Don't worry, Billy held him tightly and I pushed them for awhile. But he's asleep now, resting." He told me.

"Jacob, would you mind coming right now so we can talk? Ask Billy if you can leave William for a little bit. We need to talk before the meeting and set some things straight." I told him in my business tone.

"Umm sure Bella hold on_. Dad, can I leave William here for a bit? I need to go talk to Bella and bring her to the meeting. Ok, thanks dad_. I'll be right there in a few minutes." He told me and hanged up.

15 minutes later and Jacob arrived at Charlie's house and I waited until he came upstairs into the room.

"Bella? I'm here." He announced.

I sat up and….

"Ok Jacob, you start." I stated.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I said I was going to go with an open mind but my instincts kicked in and I didn't think about it, I just acted. If you would've told me this sooner, that the _blood_- sorry, _Rosalie_ had already played with Wills or that you were ok with it I would've held back. But I didn't know that and I just acted, I don't know what to say Bella, to make it better…." He knelt in front of me and held my hands between his and placed his head on our hands.

"Jacob, I know that I should've informed you before going but I never thought you would act that way. I mean, you were going to lunge at her, and she had William in her hands. Jacob, I will tell you this now: I trust the Cullen's, even though you don't, and I know that they won't harm him because I love him and he's extremely important to me. I am one hundred percent sure that they love me too, even though it hurts me telling you this, but they do, and they won't do anything that will hurt me just because. I've thought about us this weekend while we weren't talking and I came to a conclusion." Jacob raised his head and his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Bella, please, don't break up with me! I won't stand it! I love you too much. Please, Bella…" he pleaded and started crying.

I did not expect this reaction; I swear I thought he knew me better. Now I understand Emmet when he gets carried away and frustrated at times. These people are just so stup…..

"Jacob! Who said I was going to break up with you? Do you not understand that I love you? Have I not told you constantly and showed you in so many ways? Just because we had an argument does not mean we're going to break up! I am so tired of you always assuming something else. Do you not know me Jacob? You should by now. Didn't you used to say that you knew me like the back of your hand?" I told him in a firm voice, he raised his head and widened his eyes, not expecting this, he said 'sorry' and raised his head so he can see me better.

I placed the palms of my hands on the side of his head and said:

"Jacob, I will say this once and only once. I LOVE you! But I also love them, I always will. I have never lied to you about anything. I will NOT leave you just because we had an argument Jacob. The only way that will happen is if something happens to one of us or you….. Imprint on someone else…" I said to him.

"Don't say that Bella! I will NEVER imprint on anyone else. I love you too much. Don't talk like that, I don't like it and you know it. I will never leave you and William!" He stood up and started pacing across the room.

"Jacob, if you do imprint you won't be able to do anything and you know that, you can ask Sam about it... Regardless, that doesn't mean you will leave William, you will always be able to see him and visit him as long as you'd like. You know that, I will never deny you William." I crossed my feet in front of me and looked down to my legs, this was a tough conversation.

"Bella, please, forgive me for the other day, I know I overreacted. I'll do anything to make it better. I'll clean the house for a month, I'll cook, hold on; I'm not allowed in the kitchen….. Just, anything Bella, anything, please!" he pleaded and knelt in front of me again.

"Anything really?"….. He nodded 'yes' "…all right then, you WILL clean the house for a month. I am sooo looking forward to that" I had a smile on my face and his face showed relief. I knelt down and we were both at the same level, I grabbed his hands and I said:

"Jacob, I want you to promise me that you will respect me and my decisions, whether you like them or not. I also I want you to understand that the Cullen family is going to be in our lives for awhile and I want to enjoy them because my time with them is limited; I age, they don't. Another thing, I don't want you to think or to fear that I will leave you for Edward. I know that that is constantly in the back of your head whether you decide to accept that or not. Understand that I love you Jacob and that I won't leave you as long as you decide to be with me." I didn't want him to reply so I just leaned and kissed him softly, which then turned into something deeper and then it became passionate.

I've missed Jacob, I've missed just talking to him and I've also missed being with him, just being able to hug, kiss, touch, I miss him. We grew closer and I placed my hands in the back of his head and he encircled my waist until we were together tightly. "I've missed you Bella, so much. You can't believe how much." He continued to kiss me then went to my neck and then my collarbone. He started to kiss my shoulder and removed my shirt completely while I also took his off. He stood up and brought me up with him in a flash, my legs wrapped his waist and he started walking to the door and I raised my eyebrow 'door' he mouthed, 'oh yea' I responded. He closed the door and laid me down in our new bed (I guess we are going to 'break it in'; god, I hope that's not literally) he started to kiss me passionately again and I could tell he has missed me as much as I have him. I just wanted him, wanted to be with him.

"Jacob, I've missed you. Oh god, I want to feel you." I moaned. He took off my sweats along with my panties, when I looked down I noticed he was completely naked (seriously, how _DOES_ he do that!) "Jacob, how do you do that" I asked panting. He raised his eyebrow and asked "Do what?" he started to kiss my inner thigh, knowing that was too much for me and I couldn't utter a single word after that. He went up and kept kissing me until he reached my core and started kissing and caressing me, oh god I was going to explode! "Jacob" I panted, he went up and kissed me in the mouth and started to enter me, we both moaned of pleasure and our breath started to sound ragged until finally we both reached our climax together.

Jacob hovered on top of me and kept kissing my forehead and my cheeks, my eyes. Until he raised his head and jumped up and started dressing.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked him sitting up.

"Bella, it's 6:45pm! Time flew by, we need to get ready and go." He told me worriedly.

"Oh crap, how did we not notice? Oh, yea, we were busy 'arguing' and coming up with an 'agreement'" I snickered and looked his way, he smiled a wicked smile, oh no he doesn't.

"Jacob, stop it, I _know_ that smile, we need to go now!" I stated.

He ran to me and kissed me deeply, making my knees weak, dang, he still did that.

"Yes, we do need to go, but you're not off the hook Mrs. Black" he told me with a raised eyebrow, mmm, how did this change again? Wasn't I mad at him? Oh it doesn't matter now, we need to leave now!


	13. Chapter 13 Forks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, S.M. does…. She's a lucky and smart girl… ;)**_

Jacob and I arrived at the reservation around 7:20pm. People were eyeing us funny. Dang, I guess it's that obvious? Gosh I hope not and they think we're fighting or something. Oh no, Jacob has a big grin plastered on his face, so much for not making it obvious *sigh*. I'm just glad Jacob hasn't phased in years so the pack can't see our, um, activity…. I snorted and Jacob turned and gave me a questioning smile… "Nothing, just a thought, let's go get William, I've missed him." He nodded and we continued.

"Hi Billy, sorry for the inconvenience, Jacob and I had to settle some things and I guess it took longer than we thought." I told him, he just had a big smile on his face, a knowing smile, ugh how embarrassing….

"Don't worry Bella it was my pleasure. William is still asleep; he had a long day playing with everybody, especially me. He fell in love with the chair, although I want to think it was me he enjoyed the company but we all know that it was the chair and the rides." He informed me with a big smile in his face, he missed William too.

"I bet, he loves to play around, he has a little car that takes him everywhere in the house, it's pretty funny. But I'm glad that he had fun here and am also glad you are enjoying your grandson." I answered honestly with a smile.

"Yes, I rarely get to see any of my grandchildren. Jacob and you moved up in Alaska and my other daughter is in Hawaii and the other one moved to New Jersey, although no grandchildren from her yet. So I will take full advantage of William if you don't mind. I do have a favor to ask though, I was wondering if you can leave William here with me as much as possible? Because you're going to go back up to Alaska and I don't know how long I'm going to get to see him again." He said.

"Billy, you know you can go with us. Go be with us for awhile just so you can get to know a different place. Then you will have a lot of time spent with William, Jacob and I." I told him with a big smile.

"Oh no Bella, it's too cold up there, I won't be able to stand it; but thank you for the offer. Maybe I'll go for like a weekend but that is it." He answered with a final voice.

"Ok Billy. As long as you know that you are always welcomed in our house, our small house, but it's a house."

"Thanks Bella. I wish Jacob, my own son, would offer me his house…." He said playing around.

"Oh dad, you know that already I don't need to tell you." Jacob said with an annoyed voice, rolling his eyes.

"Got to love your son Billy… I know I do… even though he gets crazy sometimes" I said with a smile.

"I know, I've lived with him his whole life, I don't know how you're able to stand him." Billy said teasing him, we were both teasing just to see Jacob's reaction.

"Ok, you both can stop now. I get it, I am an ungrateful son and a pain in the butt to live with…" he said annoyingly, rolling his eyes and he hugged me from behind… "But I still love you both." He said smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Sam and Emily walked in…

"Jacob, Billy, hello Bella. I see you guys made up…" he and Emily exchanged glances and Sam had a smirk in his face, dang, can anybody keep a secret here…. My face became somewhat red… I hadn't flushed in awhile.

"Nice to see you both Sam and Emily; you need to excuse me I need to go check on William." I needed to get out of there; it was getting to be too embarrassing.

I arrived at what used to be Jacob's room and it brought back so many memories such as when we were starting to date and had our little arguments over anything. William was still asleep, *sigh* he's going to have trouble sleeping tonight; I am not looking forward to that.

I walked out to the living room

"He is still asleep. He had a long day." I said smiling.

"Let's go to the meeting area…. Bella, we are surrounded by werewolves that have super human hearing, any one of them will let you know if he wakes up ok?" he told me once he saw that I was about to protest, I just nodded and we all went to the meeting area and I sat next to Jacob which was seated next to Billy.

"We are gathered here today to make an important announcement. We were going to make it a week ago but since we were notified that Jacob and Bella were going to visit we decided to postpone it. We (the elders) were approached by a certain couple to ask for our blessing of marriage. We have decided to accept the union and bless them because one, one imprinted and two, it makes sense. I am glad to present to all of you Mr. and the future Mrs. Uley…" he directed to the couple and I thought it was Emily and Sam feeling confused because they were married already when I saw Lea Clearwater and Daniel Uley, wow! Did NOT see that one coming at all! Just, WOW.

Daniel Uley is Sam's brother. He is rarely seen because he lives in Portland, Oregon and comes down to visit once in awhile.

"Daniel came to La Push several weeks ago and when Lea let eyes on him she imprinted on him. As a result, they decided to date but came to the conclusion that they should just get married, and we've accepted it." Billy said with a big smile on his face. I looked around and I saw Sam and Emily equally happy, I guess they don't feel as guilty as before because of the whole he-left-Lea-for-Emily-because-he-imprinted-thing. Seth looks happy too, the same as always, non-aging because he still phases as a wolf, oh god now I feel old.

"Bella, remember the ceremony we have to do?" Jacob whispered to me, 'oh yea' I mouthed and got up.

Jacob and I held hands and walked to the center of the meeting area to greet Lea and Daniel, Jacob started while guiding them to face us; I grabbed Daniel's hands while Jacob grabbed Lea's hands:

"Lea, Daniel, we are gathered here today to bless this union, as a descendant of the Black family I bless your union" Jacob stated.  
"Daniel, Lea, we are gathered here today to bless this union and to welcome you into our family, as wife of Jacob Black, descendant of the Black family I bless this union" I told them with a genuine smile on my face.

Jacob grabbed my hand and Lea grabbed Daniel's, making a circle. Jacob and I said:

"We, as the Black Family in accordance with the elders and the tribe, accept and bless this union and we welcome our new addition to our La Push family: Daniel Uley. "

Everybody stood up and started clapping and making 'whoop' noises to also show their approval, yea, wolves for you…..

"Congratulations!" I said to both Lea and Daniel as I hugged them both. Lea seemed embarrassed but happy, I didn't feel any tension around her like before, and it's as if the whole Sam-Emily-Lea triangle never happened. Wow, I guess it is like Jacob described so long ago, you imprint and you forget all those feelings, well, not forget but put them away or get rid of them and get filled with new ones and intense ones for this new person. They seem as if they're made for each other.

"Bella, William woke up with all the commotion" Jacob told me with a smile on his face.

"I'll go get him, I've missed him! I haven't been with him the whole day." I told Jacob and kissed him on the cheek; he just nodded and went with the celebration party.

"Hi my little Wills how are you? You had a long day didn't you? Come to your mama that missed you so much…." I picked him up and hugged him tightly. He also hugged me and smiled at me, indicating to me that he missed me too.

"MOMMA!" awww I like being missed by William, it makes my day.

"All right William, let's go outside and join the celebration. They woke you up didn't they? Let's go and eat!" his eyes lit up when I said 'eat', yea, he's Jacob's son, he eats so much and he's not even a fat baby, he's a normal baby within his normal weight limit.

"Look at William! He's so big now!" Emily came over and told me.

"Yes, he is. He's so heavy too. Of course Jacob can pick him up with his pinky finger but me, no, I have to use all of my strength. But it's worth it I can't complain. And you, how are you and your kids? They're all so big!" I asked Emily.

"Yes, they are, pure boys, can you believe it. We need some girls in this reservation, I'm getting scared having pure men around and no women!" she tells me joking around, but not really.

"I know, look at everybody, the girls that we have are either married, engaged, or babies that have been imprinted on already." I told her, and we both laughed, I missed this, I always got along with her.

"Are you and Jacob thinking of having another one?" she asked.

"Um, no we haven't talked about it actually. I don't know about right now, just having William is a handful" I chuckled, I never really thought of having more than one child actually, maybe because I was an only child.

"I understand. I don't know what got into me to just have them all. Of course I don't regret it but gosh are they a handful. There are three of them! Look!" and she pointed at the group of three kids and Sam.

"Emily, I think you mean four; you forgot to count Sam…" I told her trying to hold back a laugh, until finally it escaped and I burst laughing.

"Oh yea I forgot about him, he is my fourth one!" and she started laughing with me. At this moment Sam turned and scowled because he heard us but also grinned and kept playing with his kids: Sam Jr. 8, Jordan 6, and Maxwell 4.

"Yea, busy life you have Emily." I told her.

She smiled and looked at me, William, and Jacob, "you too. Look at you, you're a mom, a wife and a teacher. You're busy teaching as well, not me, I'm at home taking care of everything and everyone."

"Yes, you are. I don't think I'll be able to do that so I admire that about you. You are the wife of the alpha for god sakes! You don't just have to feed your husband and kids, but the whole pack itself. Wow Emily that is just admirable" I told her with an honest smile on my face.

"Thank you Bella, I appreciate it. I wish I was told that once in awhile at least" and directed the voice to Sam, who chose to ignore the comment, I just shook my head and smiled, she continued.

"But we all know who the real alpha should be…"

"Emily, Sam IS who the real alpha should be: Sam is the strongest, smartest, most conscience and most MATURE of the two. Believe me, I live with Jacob and you need to have a clear head for everything and Jacob is always hot-headed." I told her and pointed my finger. Emily laughed and mouthed 'yea, true.'

"Sorry, but I have to go and feed William because he's getting fuzzy; and you do not want to see him mad for lack of food, just ask Jacob!" I laughed and left to feed him.

The night passed well enough. Everybody ate, played, laughed, and had a great time. I did too, I was glad I made up with Jacob because if I would've been angry still I wouldn't have made it. We said goodbye to everybody and at the end was Billy.

"Billy I thought of your request and I've been thinking. What if I take William for me at nights and then during the day I can bring him or Jacob or you can go to my dad's house. But I think it would be best if I take him at nights. Then you can have him for the whole day. Although you're going to be begging us to take him back" I told him and chuckled at this.

"Ok, Bella, it's a deal. Would you mind if I pick him up tomorrow so I can take him to the park?" Billy asked me.

"Yes of course Billy. Just tell me at what time so he can be ready to go."

"Around 9am should be fine. The sun won't be too high up." He told me with a big grin on his face.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, good night." I told him and left with Jacob, William and I.


	14. Chapter 14: The Dreaded Event

Thursday came and Jacob and I were fine and happy. Little Wills had Charlie and Billy wrapped around his little finger and was spoiled like no other boy in Forks. Charlie even took William to a grandfather-grandson workday; I think he just made up that day so he can flaunt him around the office and to everybody that he would come across.

Jacob and I took advantage of all this free time and we were having fun just being a couple, we were happy we decided to come to Forks and give ourselves some time off from the daily routine.

There was a reunion in La Push and Jacob William and I went. It was a bonfire meeting to tell all of the legends for Daniel to listen to. He knows most of them but this is an official meeting, he invited his two sisters Dana and Delilah because they're also joining the family through him.

We arrived and everybody was still scattered around but were close to start. Little William spotted his grandpa Billy and wanted to go to him, which we did and he instantly sat on his legs, he was happy to have a ride everywhere. Jacob and I sat together next to Billy while he still carried William on his lap and continued with the story.

The legends were told and we were all socializing and talking. Jacob and I headed to the table where the food was located and Jacob made a grumping noise and I realized that Delilah dropped the ketchup bottle and Jacob's shirt got dirty. Jacob was annoyed and said while cleaning his shirt…. "Damn, look where you put things, can you be more careful, why didn't….?" And he suddenly stopped, he looked at Delilah in her eyes and he stopped. I couldn't understand what was going on. Delilah was apologizing for having dropped the ketchup bottle and Jacob let go of my hand and turned to me, his eyes were sad. I don't understand what's going on.

"Jacob, Jacob, what's wrong? Are you okay? Jacob snap out of it!" and I smacked him on his shoulder when he finally said "I'm so sorry Bella" with watery eyes and ran to the wolves and….. He phased.

He hadn't phased in years, why did he start now?

Why did he phase?

Delilah was still staring at me and apologizing to me.

I started hyperventilating and I started to realize what finally happened, what I've been dreading all this time….. And the lights went off and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes and I recognized Jacob's old bed in Billy's room as I sat up; I instantly thought of William and ran into the living room. Billy was there playing with him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He told me with sad eyes.

"Billy, you have nothing to apologize for. I just don't know what to do. Have you talked to him?" I asked him while sitting on the couch looking at William, I couldn't think and I didn't know what to feel.

I felt pain and hurt but I stared at William and I know I have to be strong, but I'm just hollow inside right now.

Billy sighed, "No, I haven't seen him but the pack says he's around the Canadian border. They think he's just blowing some steam and trying to fully understand what's happening. Sam is trying to persuade him to come back and help him but if he doesn't Sam is going to look for him." He told me while holding William.

"I have to go Billy. I'm leaving to Unalaska tomorrow morning." I told him.

"You're not going to wait to talk to him? Bella, you know that's something he has no control over. You know he's beating himself up for the pain he's causing right now." He told me and held William tightly.

"Billy, I know it's not his fault and I know it's not my fault, and I also know it's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll talk about it but I just need to get out of here right now. I don't want to be rude but I can't stand being here." I said while choking a sob and tears started streaming down my cheeks while I placed my hands in my face and started wiping.

"Billy, know that William is your grandson just like my dad's. You have the same right to see him and visit him and talk to him; I won't deny you that right because Jacob, well you know…." I informed him.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much. I don't know what to do or say either about the whole situation. What are you going to tell Charlie?" he asked me, god I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know, ill think of something. I know, I'm going to tell him that he's staying here in La Push for Lea's wedding and other paperwork he has to help you with, I think that's enough right?" I asked.

"Yea it is. Good thing Jacob has done that before, come down here to help me out with paperwork." He said sadly and gave William a kiss on the forehead and hugged him tightly and said his goodbyes.

"Ok, then it's settled then. Just let him know that I understand and that I need to talk to him. That I'm heading home and he can call me or visit me to talk about what we're going to do or say." I told Billy.

Billy wheeled his wheelchair and himself in front of me, grabbed my hand with both of his hands and looked in my eyes, you can tell he was sad and said….

"Bella I want you to know that I love you because I gained a daughter the day Jacob married you; and you don't know how happy I am with William too, my little William. Did you know that he looks exactly like my grandfather Ephriam Black? Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked…. Whatever happens I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and for William and you will always be family. I love you." He informed me and leaned over and kissed my forehead like a father does a daughter.

"Thank you so much." I told him with a genuine but sad smile, I took William and left La Push.


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

I got home and William was asleep so I placed him in his crib that my dad has for him; he was at work. Oh Charlie, what am I going to say to him, how do we explain this to him? 'Oh yea and by the way dad, Jacob and I are separating because he imprinted.' Yea, like that's going to happen, I think he's going to kill him or come close to do it.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and took the baby monitor with me just in case William gets up. I started the water as hot as I could stand it and took off my clothes and jumped in. I instantly started to cry and sat on the tub.

I was thinking out loud while grabbing my legs:  
"Oh my god, what am I going to do! How am I going to do everything? I knew this was going to happen I even said it to myself. Everything is going to be fine Bella. William is going to be fine, I'm going to be fine for William, and he's my reason for living. I'm glad Jacob and I put almost everything away in the suitcases because we were leaving in three days and we didn't want to leave everything at the last minute. Oh god I sound like a crazy person talking to myself out loud."

I stood up and finished showering and trying to have my head clear of nothingness. I suddenly heard William fuss and heard a voice. I wasn't sure who it was so I just wrapped a towel and put my slippers and ran to the room.

"Who's there? Get away from William!" I shouted without fully knowing who it was and slammed the door open.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to interrupt." He answered shyly.

"Oh it's you. Um, I didn't expect you to be here so soon" I said when I realized I was just wrapped in a towel with my slippers and nothing else; well, my hair was long and wet and all over the place. His eyes became darker as he drank mi sight in. it was going to be there forever, I sighed internally.

He looked away and said….. "Yes, I guess I'm here soon…. Wait, why did you think I was going to be here in the first place?" he asked me.

"Hold on, I'm going to change really fast and we'll talk." I was going to take my clothes and go into the restroom when I realized he turned his back to give me a sense of privacy and I just changed into some comfortable sweats and a tank top.

"Ok, I'm ready. Well to answer your question, I don't really know why I said that, I guess I knew that you were going to come back somehow, you're not the type of person that would just leave something in the middle." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Bella I heard you were leaving tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes I am. I don't think I can stay here another day. What are we going to tell Charlie, Jacob?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I already talked to Billy and he told me what you guys talked about and you decided to leave tomorrow? We were going to leave in three days." He said hurt.

"Jacob I know that. But what would you have me do? Stay here and see how my marriage ends? See you fall in love with that girl Delilah? Jacob, what would you like me do? I can't stay here, I can't stand to be here and witness it all. We're going to stick with the initial plan. I'm telling Charlie that William and I are leaving tomorrow because there were some issues at work and that you need to stay with Billy." I informed him, while silently crying, Jacob didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort me but wasn't sure if he should. So I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his chest.

"Jacob, I know it's not your fault. It hurts me because I know that from now on you're not going to be mine anymore, you're going to be hers…" and I chocked a sob…

"But there's nothing we can do about that, I'm sure you would if you could…" I smiled because it was true, he would do anything to not see me in pain, and he's seen too much of that in me already…

"You can't avoid her all your life Jacob. I have to be strong for William, for myself, and for you as well. Yes, for you Jacob because you are also going to suffer in some way, I think…" I pulled away and stared in his watery eyes and started to clean his eyes and cheeks from the tears and continued….

"I'm leaving to Unalaska and I am taking William, you know that already. But you are William's father and you can see him, talk to him and visit him as much as you want, you know that already but I need to remind you. I love you Jacob, and I will always love you and I won't lie to you, this hurts so much but I know I can continue. I have to remember I have William with me and I need to be strong for him." I said while grabbing his hands and sitting down on the mattress.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm supposedly here to comfort you and it's all backwards. You're comforting me, you're too good for me you know that?" and he grabbed me and crushed me to his chest and starting kissing my wet hair, then went to my forehead, but it felt different, not like all those other times when we were alone and it would lead to something more intimate, this was… friendly, I never thought I would feel this from him. He's showing me friendly love, not lust love.

"Bella I want to be informed about everything that goes on and everything about William, please, I know I don't have any right to ask this of you but knowing that the bloods—sorry, the Cullen's are up there it makes me feel uneasy. Why don't you just move down here? It will be so much easier."

"Jacob you can't seriously ask me that, what did I just tell you? I can't be here with you falling in love with her and seeing it all, didn't you listen to me? And don't you start about the Cullen's because you know how I feel about them. I love them Jacob and I know they already love William, and you don't have any right to tell me who I can and cannot interact with. William is our son, don't ever forget that Jacob." I told him as I pulled away from him and stared at his eyes.

We were talking in a low voice because William was asleep and it looked like he wanted to argue but knew that it was a loss cause.

"Ok, ok, I accept that, but can I ask one last question?" he asked and I nodded… "Would you mind if I stay here with you and William this last night?" he asked me shyly.

"Oh Jacob, of course you can." I answered him, and he motioned to the bathroom and started to take a shower. When he was done he came into the room and lay down on the floor to sleep, I smiled and laughed a little, which made him stare at me.

"Jacob come on, get up here with me. If it's going to be the last time we're together like this then I want you to at least be near me." He got up and grabbed William and placed him between us.

He started at me and was crying silently and I joined him. We both cried together silently while hugging each other. William's head was on Jacob's chest and Jacob's hand wrapped all the way to my wais and my hand was holding Jacob's face.

We both knew that this was the last time we were going to lay down like a family, like the Black family.


	16. Chapter 16: Explanations

I woke up the next day with Jacob's arm around me with William pulling Jacob's hair; this made me choke back a sob because I knew it was the last time we were all going to be so intimately together. This made William turned to look at me and say "Mama!" and threw himself at me and I caught him and started tickling him and playing with him. Jacob heard us and woke up and joined us until we both realized this was the hardest thing we were going to do, separate and not share William anymore, now he's going to be divided between us.

We finally got ready and explained to Charlie I was leaving earlier so I can tend to Jacob's automotive shop because he had to stay with Billy and sort some paperwork for the reservation. Even Charlie knew that the Black family was big in La Push making me somewhat important in that little society they had there.

We were all in the airport when I received a text message and was surprised by who it was, it said:  
_We love you and we will all be waiting for you to arrive at the airport.' _

_ By the way, this is Alice of course!_

My dad told me he loved me and hoped to see me soon. I hugged him and hugged Jacob and Billy not knowing exactly what's coming next. William and I boarded the airplane and waited until it took off. William was being restless and asked me for Jacob several times, the first time I was surprised and just let a tear escape when I finally told him he had to stay and we would see him later.

We finally arrived to Unalaska and held William because he fell asleep when I was startled by Alice which was carrying my luggage.

"How did you see me? I thought you couldn't?" I asked her.

"I was asking myself the same question (you can ask Edward) I was able to see you in the airport with William but no Jacob. So, something happened? I don't know exactly what but it made you come back sooner than planned and without Jacob… Oh, I forgot, everybody is waiting for you outside." She said with a big grin and moving towards the exit.

"Oh wow, did not expect this. I'll tell you guys later, right now I just want to go home." I told her.

"Um, do you mind if we go with you? Nobody knows your house and we would like to see you and William in your natural surroundings." She told m practically jumping.

"Sure Alice, is there an ulterior motive….?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"Bella! Of course there is! Do you not know me?" she answered laughing her pixie laugh.

"Bella so good to see you again, we missed you!" Esme told m while hugging me and William at the same time.

"Thank you Esme. I don't mean to be rude but do you guys mind if we just go straight to my house? I'm tired and I just want to b somewhere comfortable?" I asked everybody and they all nodded and turned to leave.

We all got in two different cars and I decided to go with Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme in their truck. While Alice, Jasper and Edward left in their Volvo. God that brought memories, I still feel sad and tired and I dozed off in the back seat of the truck when awhile later I woke up startled to not having William in my arms.

"William!" I screamed when I saw him with Rosalie playing a game and laughing.

"Oh, sorry Bella, you were asleep and he woke up and saw me and recognized me." She told me and I could tell she was really happy. I turned to see Emmet and he was grinning so wide if he was human it would be hurting his cheek muscles, he was happy that Rosalie was happy, shoot, I was happy too.

"Oh it's okay it's just a reaction I guess. We're finally home." I said and everybody got off, including Rosalie with William which was still playing with him. When I got off the car Carlisle already had my luggage and I had nothing to carry but my purse. God this feels weird.

"Come on in" I told everybody when I opened the door and everybody went in and examined my little house.

"I know it's small but it's perfect for us, was perfect…" I mumbled the last part and everybody stared at me.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you in so much pain, I understand why you're tired but why are you in pain?" he questioned me.

"I'm sorry Jasper if you want to go its fine I won't get offended." I told him.

"Thank you Bella but its okay I just want to know why." He asked, with everybody's questioning look, including Edward. Gosh I had avoided seeing him because it was going to be painful to look at him. I'm dealing with too much.

"Ok I'll explain why I came back with only William." I said as I took William from Rosalie and placed him on his crib.

"When we got to Forks it was great, but then the inevitable happened….." I said when I stifled a sob…


	17. Chapter 17: Explanations an Reactions

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO S.M._ lucky and smart girl..._**

**_I want to thank everybody that has posted reviews and has been following the story! it makes my day! and it inspires me to write more! please keep doing what you're doing, the comments and reviews have been great and greatly appreciated! THANX AGAIN! and this is the next chapter, ENJOY!  
_**

Everybody was waiting for me to continue my explanation. I know that if I wanted to deny explaining to them I could because I don't owe them anything and they know that; but I love them and I know they love and care for me and William so I decided to let them know.

"So yes, the inevitable happened. We went to a gathering in La Push because they re-told the legends because Leah Clearwater is getting married and…" I recounted the whole story while chocking a sob, well, not really holding back just letting the tears roll down my cheek, poor Jasper, he's feeling everything I'm feeling.

"Alice, please….." I asked and motioned my hand towards her, I needed a familiar embrace and I instantly felt better; she soothed me by just holding me. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and they were embracing each other as if feeling the same pain and I turn to see Emmet and Rosalie and they were sitting next to each other looking as if they feel sorry for me; Jasper of course has a big pain expression across his face and I can't really see Alice but I can feel her feeling sad with me too. And Edward, oh Edward, he has an extremely painful expression on his face, and maybe he's seeing the pain I'm going through because he's reading Jasper's mind and his hands are balled in fists, which means he's really holding himself from leaving and….

"Edward, don't you dare go to Jacob! I forbid you!" I sat up and pointed at him, everybody was startled by my outburst.

"But, Bella, you're hurting and it's his fault." He said through clenched teeth.

"Edward it's not his fault. We already talked about this in Carlisle's study, remember? I know you do. I explained that it's not something he has any control over. It's not his fault. It's not his fault he's a descendant from werewolves and they imprint. Actually, technically, it's your fault. You guys came back and made them start phasing again in order to protect their family and their reservation." I informed them and everybody just stared.

"Bella, is that their theory about their nature?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, that's the only thing that makes sense. According to our, I mean their legends, every time the wolf gets triggered in their blood is when they come across vampires. But their tribe has always been a small one. But yes Carlisle, to answer your question that is their theory. They first started as spirit warriors and then…" I told them about the third wife and…..

_FLASHBACK (__From__New Moon, not mine of course, but S.M.)_

"_Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son._

"_Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small._

"_A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight._

_Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others."And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me._

"_Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Everybody stared at me and the first to speak was Carlisle.

"Fascinating, this does explain a lot of their nature. It's good to know for the future when we decide to go back to Forks again…." He kept thinking and I could tell he was off somewhere in his own little world processing everything.

Jasper looked a little better because I went off topic and Rosalie and Emmet were still thinking about what I just said. Alice and Edward were having their own conversations.

"Stop it you two. I hate it when you do that. Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I don't notice when you guys communicate. Remember, it's me, Bella, I almost always notice. Now, what were you guys 'discussing' about?" I demanded them to tell me.

"I've lived with them for several decades Bella, believe me, it's so annoying!" Emmet said with an annoyed face but quickly smiled at me.

"Alice was just concluding that a lot of that makes sense as to why she can't see the wolves. They're spirit warriors, they're not human and throughout the years they evolved and turn into werewolves, making them part human part animal. She can't see animals or spirits. Nothing alarming Bella." He said my name and it soothed me too, damn.

"Oh ok, but if it's only something like that you don't have to not say it Alice. It's okay to say it out loud, even though you're used to having your brain picked out by Edward." I said playing around I guess I'm calming down. I saw Edward's face soften as I said his name; I guess he still likes that….. Something to keep me up at night…. Dang it, I'm divorcing and I'm already thinking about another, well, I've always thought about _him_….

"Okay Jasper I realized it already. Please stop making me feel good and happy." I ask him, he just smiles and raises an eyebrow, acknowledging my constricting feelings, and I squint my eyes trying to let him know to hide it from his thoughts and he nods in an affirmative. Edward stares at me knowing that I'm making Jasper hide something about my feelings.

"What Edward, only you can have private conversations with other people? Doesn't feel good does it?" I ask him while everybody starts laughing, beautifully of course, and he just smiles that nice crooked smile I love so much… *sigh*

I'm caught staring and Emmet hollers out "Whoop whoop Bella! I love having you back man, nobody can tell on Edward like you can. I'll remind you that you're the only one so please take advantage of that please, for me." He knelt down and grabbed my hands and kisses them and makes me laugh out loud and continues begging…. "Please Bella and I'll love you more and forever and I'll worship your feet and do whatever you want, please….." everybody seemed to be enjoying this and smiling at our interaction.

"Ok Emmet, I'll use it to my advantage, just for you. And I'll try to do it in front of you more often so you can enjoy the process. Actually, you know what would be great, if you could volunteer for me in the high school and then you'll get to see it more often…" I told him and he roared a 'YES' and we all kept laughing.

"I'm sorry everybody but I'm so sleepy and tired and William is already asleep. I want to take advantage of that. I don't want to be rude but…."

Esme interrupted me and, "its okay Bella we understand. We are so happy to have you back. I wish I could do something to make it better but all I can offer is to be here for you. Remember that I love you." She told me while hugging me and transferring all that love, it felt really nice.

Everybody said their goodbyes and only Edward was left.

"Bella I don't know what to do or say. You forbid me to go and hunt him down for hurting you so…." He told me and I couldn't help but smile a little bit, still over-protective like always.

"Edward I already explained it and I know I don't need to repeat myself since you remember everything you've done in your immortal life. I'm just reminding you that please respect my decision and privacy. You have no right to ask anything of me but I appreciate the gesture."

He flashed me that crooked smile and silently left…. *sigh* that smile will be my death or something. It's like debilitating, but in a good way….


	18. Chapter 18: Edward

William was completely asleep and everybody had left so I decided to take a bubble bath; I need to un-stress as much as possible.

I put the water as hot as I can stand and just submerged myself and drifted off...

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

We arrived home and I just felt that I needed to go back to Bella and take care of her. I respected Jacob's wishes and tried to stay away and was glad that she had him to protect her. But now that she's alone with William I just can't do that, I can't stay away anymore, I've fought this since I laid eyes on her.

'_Edward….. Don't you think you're overacting just a little bit_?' Alice asked me with her mind raising her eyebrow, and like always I answered her in a way that nobody would notice we're communicating.

'_Well, just be careful okay. Um, you're going to have to wait though because she's indisposed at the moment_…' she said while snickering and singing some pop song.

"What Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked out loud.

"Nothing Edward, just take my word for it, just wait, it's for your own good." She said with a mischievous grin.

Everybody turned and some rolled their eyes and some scoffed, I wasn't really interested who did what I just want to know what Alice is hiding.

"Alice I'm just going to think the worst of it. Tell me" I demanded and Jasper instantly reacted to protect his mate.

"Edward please calm down and stay away from Alice." Jasper asked me, he knew I wouldn't hurt Alice but he reacted with his instincts. "Stop feeling anxious, if Alice says that Bella is okay and to wait then just do it."

He told me, by this time Emmet was close to us just in case somebody strikes, secretly wanting to so he can do something fun, but not really because he wouldn't like his brothers fighting. Esme had her hand on her chest and thought '_stop it Edward, Jasper is right_.' I felt ashamed and I just nodded. Carlisle just sympathized with me, _'poor Edward, we all have our mates and his is by herself_.' I just ignored it but it hurt me because it was true.

"I'm sorry Alice." I apologized and she nodded because she knows I wouldn't do anything to her.

"Edward please just wait for an hour and 30 minutes if you are still going…" she said smirking.

"But why, that's what I want to know." She kept giggling and went "oops" when she let slip a second of Bella in the bathtub with a pleasured look on her face…

"Oh" I responded and I know my eyes went instantly black of desire… Now I understand why Alice didn't want me to see her vision, although it was only a glimpse that slipped it was enough to ignite my feelings.

"Um, Edward, could you please tone that down a notch, um, I think I know what Alice saw in her vision, Alice?" Jasper nodded at Alice and he could feel all of my feelings and knew I felt aroused by that glimpse that I will carry with me forever.

"I'm sorry Jasper I'll leave you all….. and don't worry Alice, I'll wait." I told her.

"So, what did you see Alice?" I heard Emmet ask following by a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Ow, what was that for?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet, did you not pay attention, Alice obviously saw Bella in an intimate moment that made Edward get, um, uncomfortable…" Rosalie explained with a smirked.

"What? Did Edward get hot in his pants?" and a big boasting laugh erupted from his mouth and I lastly heard him hit the ground from laughing so hard. Sometimes I just want to punch that brother of mine, but it's true I don't deny it.

Since I first saw Bella in the high school after so many years went by I felt reborn again. She is still more beautiful if not more than when I left her that day in the woods.

I really thought it was the best thing to do at the time. But now I know it wasn't because Victoria still came back, and I owe Jacob and his pack for protecting Bella throughout that whole time.

I regret not being there for Bella when she needed me the most. Now I know that my decision wasn't the right one. But if I think about it carefully, Bella has done what I wanted her to do and experience. She went to college and got married and even had a child that looked so much like her and Charlie. I couldn't have given her all that. Jacob gave her all that life and joy throughout all the time I was gone, all I can feel for Jacob is gratitude for being Bella's savior, Bella's light into the world.

I must admit that I did go back to Forks looking for Bella two years after I left her in the woods, but she wasn't in Forks anymore. I heard Charlie's mind and had to concentrate hard since his thoughts were semi-hidden, I guess a trait passed down to Bella, but hers is more potent. His thoughts about Bella being away and missing her; I believed at that time that it was for the best and glad that she was gone because if she would've been there I don't think I would've had the strength to be away from her.

Now that I've found her again I won't be able to leave her. Even if all she wants is just friendship then that is what I'm going to be for her, a friend. I'm going to be anything she wants from me; I'll be her slave and serve her happily and proudly.

Bella deserves the best and I'll be here and help her out.

I arrived at Bella's house and just sweep the surroundings just as a precaution, you never know what may be lurking, I should know.

I didn't even see the time I left home and how long it took me to get here because I was lost in my thoughts.

I suddenly caught a moan coming from the house, well, the bathroom, is she okay? I ran through her bathroom window and saw that she had an expression of contentment, of pleasure…..? Is this how she looks like after…? I caught my breath and stopped breathing when I smelled her arousal. It was sweeter than her blood and I wanted her more than her blood.

'_Get out of there now! Before you do something stupid Edward! I told you to wait. I've told you time and time and again to not bet against me Edward. Now leave and don't you dare say anything to her about this because she will be really embarrassed and not speak to you or to me in awhile. Don't make my, well, our reunion with Bella short Edward," Alice texted me a whole paragraph.'_

She was right I have to go before I do something I'll regret later. But her sweet scent and…

'_Edward, NOW_!' Alice demanded, *sigh*. Goodbye my sweet, sweet Bella, my love; and I ran back home.

Never in my entire existence have I wanted something so much for their blood and now their body. I've always wanted Bella in every possible way but it was just not a possibility back then, well, neither now because I'm still super-human strong, but Jacob is too and he was able to not harm her in any way, that I know of.

Maybe it is a possibility to be with her in a physical way. She always wanted to do more but I was always afraid that I would break her frail body, I still am. But now that she is a woman and has a child, she seems more mature and sure of herself.

I'm going to take it one day at a time like I initially planned. I love her and I never stopped loving her, that's just not possible. I finally got back home and of course everybody had smirked on their faces and Emmet just couldn't contain himself and started laughing so hard that the house started to shook.

"Edward that was priceless! Only you could be caught doing something so embarrassing! Don't worry bro, I won't say anything to Bella, although is going to take some hard work…." He said while leaving and still laughing hard.

Oh my god, how embarrassing! I'm going to live through this throughout all of my existence. But it's okay because I did get one great big benefit from in. I saw Bella in the most beautiful way that I could've ever imagined.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I had to do something to un-stress and pleasuring myself really works. I miss Jacob and being with him was something I was used to. Now that I don't have him it's going to be extremely hard. He would help m with the outside and also with William, he was well, is a great father. Of course I also miss him and just being held by him, he's so warm and here in Unalaska it was perfect being with him, I never got cold when we would sleep, on the contrary sometimes I would wake up sweating because he was so hot ,literally, his body was hot in temperature.

I just have to take it one day at a time. I got out of the tub and got dressed, checked on William and decided to go to sleep. I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring. In the meantime I just want to sleep and rest.


End file.
